


Beach Bums

by SenneraZ



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenneraZ/pseuds/SenneraZ
Summary: Fluttershy and Discord dated for a while. They even moved in together, but have recently broken up. Fluttershy heads to Puerto Caballo with Tree Hugger to rest and sort out her thoughts, but when she runs into Discord working in a beach-side cantina, will the two of them be able to work out their problems? And is Tree Hugger really the best person for Fluttershy to be around right now?





	1. Puerto Caballo

Tree Hugger had been smoking weed all morning, and it took her and Fluttershy quite a while to get to the beach. By the time they’d found a spot to lay out their things she was completely baked. “Puerto Caballo! I haven’t been here since last year.” She flopped onto her back, her deeply-tanned skin hardened to the sun’s rays.

Fluttershy was small and fresh-faced, with large, long-lashed eyes. Her rose-pink hair was so long it reached her knees, but she kept it loosely tied back from her face with a wide strip of turquoise fabric. The breeze rolling in off the ocean cooled her just enough to be comfortable in the shade of the umbrella she had lugged from the hotel, and she sat down beneath it just as Tree Hugger offered her a bottle of beer.

“This is the life, eh?” Tree Hugger drawled, her voice low and crackly from years of smoking various substances. She always spoke slowly and with drawn-out vowels, often rising her tone at the end of a sentence as if asking a question. She was lying spread-eagled in the sun, directly on the sand.

“I came here with Discord several times,” Fluttershy said, popping the cap off her bottle. “Different beach, though.”

“What did you see in that guy?” Tree Hugger said, her voice low and drawn-out and her eyes nearly closed. “Didn’t he, like, lip-lock with someone else?”

“No.”

“Didn’t he, like, steal your car?”

“No,” Fluttershy whispered. “He would never. And I don’t have a car.”

“Oh, riiiight,” Tree Hugger murmured; she sounded as if she were about to fall asleep, but she patted Fluttershy’s hand. “Sorry, babe. I think I have you confused with someone else.”

Fluttershy snapped her bikini bottoms several times to dislodge the sand that was caught underneath the seams, then lay back, her drink cradled on her belly. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“I know, right?” Tree Hugger drawled, offering Fluttershy her joint. “I always save a Puerto trip for the best occasions.”

Fluttershy took the joint and shaded her eyes with her free hand. “It is nice, but I’ve been here before.”

“Yeah, but as you said, not here,” Tree Hugger said, propping herself up on her elbows. “Look. Lookee. Over there, you see it?” She pointed vaguely a short way down the beach to a pile of rocks. “Just think of all the amazing creatures in those tidepools.”

“Tidepools?” Fluttershy took a drag and coughed.

“Sure. We’ll check ‘em out later, ‘kay?”

Fluttershy nodded and lay down; she’d only been up for a few hours but was already ready to go back to sleep. She didn’t want to admit it to her friend, but she was still hungover from their exploits the previous night. Something about a yacht and a party and some men lowering her to the water from the boat’s edge by her ankles; the reason was lost on her by that morning.

Somehow Tree hugger's energy seemed endless. She was always working on something, always planning or searching or scheming. She had even come out with her own web series, something called “The Green Guru” where she talked about light and chakras and drinking everything out of home-blown canning jars. Fluttershy appreciated her friend’s passion and knowledge, but lately the thought of doing anything besides smoking, drinking, and lying around on a beach was far too much effort.

“Flutters, you’ll forget him, I promise," Tree Hugger said. "We should go meet people; I’ve been feeling a lot of emotion on this beach today.”

“Mm,” Fluttershy mumbled, closing her eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Tree Hugger said, and mysteriously produced a large bong (the one she and Fluttershy had, after first use, dubbed “The One-Hit Wonder”). She held it close to her and got to her knees, swaying precariously.

“Erm, Treesie, I don’t know if I can.”

“Sure you… look!” Tree Hugger sprang to her feet, surprisingly steady after her discombobulation a moment ago. “Isn’t that Discord?”

Fluttershy’s heart spasmed and she looked around, but then Tree Hugger said, “Nope. My bad,” and kneeled back down.

Fluttershy had clutched her chest and was now trying to steady her breathing. Her head ached, and she wondered again if she shouldn’t just return to the hotel and sleep in the dark for the day. Her bathing suit was a bit uncomfortable, anyway, and she didn’t look as good in it as Tree Hugger did hers.

Tree Hugger always looked good in a bikini, and this one was a lime green number with green and clear crystals spangled across the bottom. Whenever she lay down or sat up the tanned skin of her slender form moved fluidly like a snake. When Fluttershy lay down and sat up, her breasts threatened to spill out of her top and she had to use most of the muscles in her body to do either. She was content to cover her own cyan bikini with a loose yellow cover-up, thought the bow-tied straps constantly slid off her shoulders and down her arms.

And, all right, she _had_ been digging in to Pinkie Pie’s gifts of cakes and pastries for the past two months, at least one box of which she had shipped to Fluttershy every other day since Discord had left.

Tree Hugger had initially invited Fluttershy on the pretense of finding something called “The Gargonzyle”, a mysterious sea monster reported to be living beneath the waves of the port and a major but secretive legend of the local island lore. Fluttershy had accepted the invitation to distract herself from Ponyville and Discord, and anyway, two weeks on a hot sandy beach sounded like the perfect way to de-stress.

Fluttershy took another hit and lay back on her towel, covering her eyes with her arms. Relaxation enveloped her, and for a while she felt as if she were resting on a speedboat that was barrelling through the waves. Only when a loud and terrible twanging reverberated near her did she awaken again.

A young woman with golden skin was sitting on the smaller cooler, holding Tree Hugger’s ukulele and humming. Fluttershy was first mesmerized by her shockingly bright blue hair that had several dark turquoise stripes in it and was completely drenched in a glittery spray that made it shine like the waves in the sun. A shimmery blue and gold starburst cutie mark was on her shoulder.

“Oh, heeey,” Tree Hugger said when she saw Fluttershy’s eyes open. “This is my new friend, Astra Azul.”

“Not new,” Astra Azul said, “we met two years ago.” She laughed. “But you always were drunker than a skunk!”

Tree Hugger nodded in agreement, her usual dazed smile on her lips. “She wants to be a musician, like me.”

“I _am_ a musician,” Astra Azul said. She smiled at Fluttershy. “Keep sleeping if you want to; don’t want you to bow out early from the party tonight.”

Fluttershy paled. “Party?”

“Yes, of course. After all you’ve been through... we’ll find you some sweet hunk, won’t we, Tree Hugger?”

Tree Hugger nodded. “I told her about you troubles with the opposite sex.”

Fluttershy sighed.

“And look over there,” Tree Hugger said, scooting closer to Fluttershy so she could point down the beach. “Bon Bon and Lyra! I waved, but I don’t think they saw me.”

_She can’t be serious,_ Fluttershy thought, looking down the beach. Sure enough, in the distance, amidst a brutal game of beach volleyball, were the forms of Bon Bon and Lyra.

“We’ll have to invite them over,” Astra Azul said. “They look tough.”

“Yeah,” Tree Hugger coughed, “actually, I already did. Psychic, you know.”

“Yes, well, I think I’ll go get us some food,” Fluttershy said, stretching and carefully standing up. “What would you like? Nachos? Tacos? Clams?”

“Tacos, please,” Astra Azul said.

Tree Hugger looked at Fluttershy, her eyes wide. "Want me to come with?"

Fluttershy waved her offer away. Winding her way through the myriad people sprawled along the beach, Fluttershy made it to the esplanade and looked around the various food carts and cantinas for something that would suffice. A small, cheery cantina that was open to the esplanade had the best aroma, so Fluttershy stepped in to order. After ordering, she moved to the bar side of the counter to order a drink, and only then did she notice the man behind it.

She bit back a gasp; it was Discord. He was just as Fluttershy remembered him: tall, angular, white goatee, worried eyes and all. He stared at Fluttershy much as she imagined she was staring at him, but his expression softened. “Fluttershy.”

She nodded her head once. “Discord.”

He smiled, and though his red eyes were bright, his smile was tired. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, but... what are you doing here?”

Discord glanced away from her, furtive. “Just, you know,” he said, running his hand through his hair, “keeping busy.” He cleared his throat. “And you? Enjoying the sun?”

Fluttershy looked down at her ghostly arms and legs. “As much as I can. I’m here with Treesie.”

“That’s nice. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Well, she was already coming, so…”

Discord nodded, his eyes fixed on her, until someone behind Fluttershy coughed very loudly and glared at him. Fluttershy said, “Er, I’d like a beer, please.”

“Oh, right. What kind?”

“Tap is fine.”

Discord filled a glass and handed it to her, but when she held out the bits he shook his head. “It’s on me.”

“But-”

“It’s on me.” He was already smiling at the customer behind her and she crept away with her drink.

She didn't realize it until she was heading back across the beach, but her heart was pounding. He was absolutely the last person she had ever thought she would see on that beach. Yes, they had visited Puerto Caballo together, but it was far from this town, and she had found it somehow freeing to be building new memories in this place. It was too nice an island for such painful feelings.

By the time she returned to the beach, Lyra and Bon Bon had joined them with chairs and a cooler of their own. Bon Bon opened a beer and leaned back, shading the sun from her eyes with her arms.

“So, what brings you two out here?” Tree Hugger asked. “The Equestria Volleyball Club Tournament?”

“Nah,” Lyra said, “just a holiday. Been working too long without a break. Especially Bon Bon, since she’s an un-“

“ _Yes_ , thank you, Lyra,” Bon Bon gritted. Lyra grimaced.

“I’ve never tried volleyball before,” Fluttershy said, settling back under her umbrella.

“You should,” Lyra said. “It’s a great way to relieve stress. We can sign you up for some games tomorrow, if you want.”

“Er, no,” Fluttershy said quickly, “I don’t think I want to actually play.”

“Yeah, just relax if you want to,” Bon Bon said gently. “I was sorry to hear about you and… you know.”

Fluttershy looked at Tree Hugger, who shrugged.

“We heard about it from some people in Canterlot,” Lyra explained.

“But you don’t have to tell us about it,” Bon Bon said, attempting to rescue Fluttershy again.

“No, tell us, tell us,” Astra Azul said, settling her chin in her hands.

Fluttershy closed her eyes, her food forgotten. “There’s not much to say. We stopped getting along.”

It was about as true an answer as she could give. Things had started off well, but as the months went by, a mutual frustration developed between them. The real problem was that Fluttershy couldn’t pinpoint what the cause of her frustration was. Or, perhaps she could, but she wasn't certain how to tell him, or how either could fix it. Discord had always been able to read her moods well, and her irritation was not lost on him. They did less and less together, and spent more time away from each other, until one big fight severed their relationship completely.

“Anyway, we hadn’t really planned to live together,” she continued vaguely. “I invited him to stay whenever he wanted, and eventually he never left.”

“What, no declarations of love?” Astra and the others leaned closer.

Fluttershy shook her head again. “It just sort of… happened.”

“And then you threw him out? It sounds like you did the right thing,” Astra said, leaning back.

"I didn’t tell him to leave. He left on his own and never came back.”

“So, he dumped you?” Lyra said. Bon Bon bumped her shoulder against Lyra’s.

Fluttershy stared despondently at her tacos as Tree Hugger exhaled smoke. “Aw, c’mon girls, lay off, will ya? She’s sad enough.” She leaned forward to ruffle Fluttershy’s hair. “Our goal this last week is to make her completely forget about that red-eyed heel.”

Fluttershy nodded, not for the first time wishing she could actually forget. It was easier said than done, and while Tree Hugger and the others were trying to help, after a week she didn’t feel any better.

Close behind them, the siren of a police car sounded, startling Fluttershy from her reverie. She and the girls whipped their heads around to see where the noise had come from, and found two uniformed officers coming toward them.

“Aw, shit, it’s the cops!” Tree Hugger lurched to her hands and knees, looking considerably more alert than Fluttershy had seen her for their entire trip. With a speed worthy of the Wonderbolts, she gathered her pouches and bags, joints and bong, and covered them with armfuls of sand like a clam digging its way from certain death.

“Be cool, be cool,” Astra Azul told them, though her muscles were tense, ready to flee.

Fluttershy bit her lip, quivering. She couldn’t open her eyes.

Tree Hugger had covered her bloodshot eyes with a pair of oversized blue plastic sunglasses. She had one hand in the cooler and smiled when the officers stopped and looked at her. She held up a soda can and wheezed, “Orange Slice?”

“No, thank you,” the shorter officer said. “We’ve had two reports of illegal drug activity. It concerns all of you.”

Fluttershy wanted to die or disappear, or both, and kept her eyes squeezed shut as if not seeing the officers would at least make _them_ disappear.

“Not here, officers,” Astra Azul said, her voice as smooth as silk. “Just some beer, some soda, and some good old-fashioned fun with friends.”

“And how might you explain this cloud of smoke? Smells like marijuana to me.”

“Marijuana?” Astra Azul laughed. “Here? Well, I was smoking some cigarettes, but-“

“Yes, marijuana. Weed. Pot. Dope. Call it whatever.”

“Not ‘dope’,” Astra Azul said. “Sorry, officers, but it must’ve been someone else.”

“Can you take your sunglasses off for a moment?” the officer asked Tree Hugger. He hadn’t smiled at all.

Tree Hugger rubbed her lips together, stalling, then slowly removed the glasses.

“Ah,” a new voice said. It was the tall officer, removing his own shades. “I think it was someone else, Hernandez.”

The girls stared at the officer; even Fluttershy opened her eyes and peered upward when she heard Discord’s voice. Sure enough, there stood Discord in uniform.

Discord snapped his fingers and three young women, looking quite lost and confused, appeared out of nowhere, an open bag of weed in their hands. A large, fluffy sheep had randomly appeared along with them. “There, you see?” Discord nodded toward the newcomers.

Hernandez looked just as surprised as the women with the bag of weed, and the bleating sheep, but left Tree Hugger and the others in disgust.

Discord started off after him, but Fluttershy said, “Wait.”

Discord paused, then turned back to her and took his cap off. “Fluttershy. Ladies.”

“What are you doing here?” Lyra gasped.

“Part-time job,” Discord said simply.

“But Fluttershy said you were at the cantina.”

“That’s my _other_ part-time job. I got off twenty minutes ago.” He hadn’t taken his eyes off of Fluttershy, but she seemed incapable of saying anything else, so he followed his partner.

When he was out of earshot, everyone gasped and looked at Fluttershy. She was taken-aback, wondering why they thought she knew anything about this.

“This is just too weird,” Bon Bon said.

“Yeah, and since when did Discord ever have a job?” Lyra added.

Tree Hugger, who must have been holding her breath for most of the encounter, erupted in a series of hacking coughs. “Who cares? He saved our butts.”

Astra Azul had her hand to her face and was regaining control of her own breath. “Yes, and one has to wonder why anyone’d break up with such an angel. Fluttershy, why’d you let him leave? I could have used him in my life three years ago.”

Tree Hugger and the others raised their eyebrows at Astra Azul, who shrugged and said, “Felony.”

“He’s not an angel,” Fluttershy snapped, then covered her mouth. “I’m sorry. But can’t we all agree that no relationship is perfect? It was complicated. Really complicated.”

Astra Azul smirked. “Yes. So, come on. Spill it. We’re all girls here; we’ll understand.”

Fluttershy looked at the sky, frowning. “It was a lot of things. Just that… and then someone told me he was visiting the princess, and... but, you know, not ‘visiting’ her, exactly.”

“He was two-timing you with _Twilight?_ ” Bon Bon growled, just as Lyra gasped dramatically and clutched her own chest.

“No. Princess Celestia.”

With that information, Lyra looked ready to faint, and Bon Bon grabbed her arm just in case.

Fluttershy looked at her feet in misery. She hadn’t noticed at first, but Discord had become distant. And it hadn’t helped that he was gone more and more, and would stay out later and later, and the worst of it was when she found out he had been visiting Princess Celestia and had never even mentioned it.

She hadn’t known what to think, and couldn’t even believe Celestia would ever go behind her back with her boyfriend. The few times she had to speak with Celestia, she watched the princess carefully out of the corner of her eye, but Celestia was her usual calm and matronly self.

“Are you _sure?”_ Bon Bon asked.

Fluttershy lowered her head. “I hadn’t known he’d been going there. I went to see for myself, and it was true. I don’t know what they were doing. I didn’t want to know. He did often bring her flowers.”

“What a _beast_ ,” Lyra exploded. “But I can’t imagine Celestia… well, she does rule everything, the old biddy. I suppose she can have everything the way she wants it.”

“But now he’s here,” Fluttershy said. “As far as I can tell, he hasn’t seen Celestia in a month, at least. I should have talked to him about it.”

Lyra bit her fingernail. “True, Celestia’s been in Canterlot all this time. You think she dumped him, too?”

“ _Lyra_ ,” Bon Bon hissed, “ _lay off that word.”_

Fluttershy didn’t think she could say anymore. She fought to keep tears from spilling, but her voice choked up and she hid her face in her hands. The shrill girls suddenly gathered around her like a flock of hens.

“Aw, sweetie, it’ll be all right,” Tree Hugger said, moving to put her arm across Fluttershy’s shoulders.

“It shouldn’t hurt this much,” Fluttershy squeaked. “I’m the one who…”

“Just focus on the party tonight,” Bon Bon told her. “We’ll all be there. There are some mighty cute guys around here. We’ll make sure you get someone."

“Why, sure,” Astra Azul chimed in. “It's our mission to get you laid.”

“You won’t have even a lick of trouble,” Lyra said. “You’re so sweet, Fluttershy. Cheer up.”

Fluttershy was touched by her friends’ words, but her insides still twisted sharply. Why did Discord have to show up _here?_ Twice, already! What would be next? He’d be the housekeeper at their hotel? Their flight attendant on the way back to Equestria? The receptionist at the love hotel she was pretty sure she’d end up in tonight?

“And we’ll get to go Gargonzyle hunting soon,” Tree Hugger said happily. “I’ve been waiting for just the right moment, and I think seven-nineteen p.m. tomorrow is it.” She then handed Fluttershy off to Bon Bon and Lyra, while she painstakingly worked to clean out all of the paraphernalia she had hidden in the sand. The goal was to get Fluttershy baked and resting peacefully until the party that night, and they did.


	2. Playa Party

 

When Fluttershy awoke, it was dark and starry and the breeze had a small, refreshing chill. She felt too foggy and tired to party, but Tree Hugger and Bon Bon convinced her to come with them, even for an hour. They were still determined to hook her up with someone, and Fluttershy, at this point, was not much opposed to the idea.

The party was about a half mile down the beach from where they had spent the day, and Fluttershy could hear it before she saw the bonfires and shadows of people; there had to be at least a hundred. Fluttershy slinked to the party behind Tree Hugger and Astra Azul. The noise was overwhelming, the people too close, but after a few minutes Fluttershy could tune out most of the goings-on.

Everyone was moving, or laughing, or screaming, or doing a combination of all three. A young woman nearby was gyrating her body and every limb she had while standing on spindly-legged table. Her hair was an astonishing silver and gold, though Astra Azul later claimed it was a wig, and that she went by the ill-chosen name of Chastity Chains.

Tree Hugger fluttered her eyelids at a potential beau, but was so high and wasted by then that it came across as more of a set of spasms, and the man in question did not respond well.

And for a moment she thought she caught a glimpse of Discord from behind, but he was gone in the sea of people before she was sure. Flash Sentry, however, was doing a handstand on a keg while sucking the booze from it through a tube as people around him cheered.

“Oh, dear,” Fluttershy murmured to her friends, “I’m not sure Twilight will want to hear about this.”

Tree Hugger snorted a laugh. “Haven’t they been not dating for, like, three years?”

“Or ever?” Bon Bon quipped, raising her eyebrows slyly.

Lyra leaned close to them to whisper, “You think so? Well, I heard…”

Fluttershy, loathing gossip, propelled herself from the table and wandered again, tired and trying not to be morose. Her mind didn’t seem to be working right, and a young blonde-haired man found her staring, glassy-eyed at the bonfire. “Whoa,” he said as she swayed, and he plucked her drink from her. “Lost?”

Fluttershy shook her head. “Just trying to see…”

“I can help you. What are you looking for?”

“I'm looking for someone.”

He laughed. “That’s me! The name’s Blonde Buckaroo.” He winked at her, but she just looked back at him, confused.

“Um-“

“Too much to drink? I know a place we can cool off.” He put his arm across her shoulders and steered her toward the waves.

Fluttershy stumbled along beside him, craning her neck around to see the party. “No, I think he’s back there.”

“’He’? Not keeping a good eye on you, then, is he?” He pulled her close to him, so she was tucked beneath his shoulder.

“Well, he doesn't know I'm here." Her eyes tried to focus on his cutie mark. She wasn't sure, but it looked sort of like his own face, winking at her.

“Don’t worry. You’ll feel better once we-“ He stopped speaking and walking when a shadow blocked their path. Looking up, Fluttershy made out the tense outline of Discord.

“Fluttershy, there you are,” Discord said, his voice serene. “Thank you, sir, for finding her for me. I was afraid she’d gotten lost.”

Blonde Buckaroo scowled. “Piss off, goat-boy! She needs some air.”

Fluttershy watched Discord, her mouth open. She was torn between relief and fear at what he might do to the young man whose arm was still twined around her. She did not need to wonder for long, however.

“Yes, she does, so she’s coming with me.”

“But she _wants_ to come with _me.”_

“No,” Discord smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. “She doesn’t want to come with you.”

A second later, a loud _ping_ sounded, and Fluttershy stumbled as Blonde Buckaroo disappeared. Well, she thought he had disappeared. A quiet, high-pitched scream coming from beneath her alerted her to a small red crab running in circles. When she bent down for a closer look, she was pretty sure she saw a tiny shock of blonde hair on its shell. It ran screaming toward the ocean, and Fluttershy sat down hard in the sand.

“All right?” Discord asked, the coldness in his voice erased.

“Maybe.” She caught her breath. “You’re not going to leave him like that, are you? I feel disturbed.”

“It’ll wear off in a while. Probably. Maybe.” Discord sat beside her, and as the silence stretched between them he began drawing designs in the sand.

Fluttershy tucked her knees up and lay her arms across them, then rested her chin. “You seem to be everywhere.”

“I swear, I didn’t know you’d be here. I’m just as surprised to see you.”

She moved her head a little so she could see him. “Thank you for helping us earlier.”

Discord shrugged. “They don’t pay me much. How long have you been here?”

“A week. I’m with Tree Hugger. Well, and Astra and Lyra and Bon Bon now.” She paused. “Why are you here? Working?”

Discord looked out across the waves. “I needed to get out of Equestria. I thought working would keep me busy.”

“It seems everyone is here,” Fluttershy said, sighing. “That is, it doesn’t bother me. But I came out here to be distracted, too.” She bit her thumbnail. “I should probably get back to the girls. They might worry.”

“Fluttershy, can we talk for a minute?”

Fluttershy stood up, brushing sand from her dress. “We are talking.”

“I mean, really talk. About what we’re going to do about-“

“I don’t want to have a fight. Not right now.”

“We’re not fighting.” He stood up beside her. “I’m not here to argue with you.”

“And I’ve been drinking too much to remember this tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, then.”

Fluttershy bit back another sigh. “Yes, maybe. Tree Hugger and I are going Gargonzyle hunting in the evening.”

“Gargonzyle?”

“A thing. Under the sea. Treesie knows about it.”

Discord’s eyes scanned the crowd up the beach, his eyebrows raised. “I see.”

“I’ve really got to get back,” Fluttershy began.

Discord gestured toward the crowd. “I’ll walk you.”

The walk was awkwardly silent, but soon they had returned to the party and went their separate ways. Fluttershy looked for her friends and for one more drink; then she would have to call it a night.

She found Bon Bon and Lyra cackling with some people Fluttershy didn’t know. Astra Azul was playing limbo with a coconut down her bikini top, and Tree Hugger was busy singing her latest song to the gathering crowd.

“ _I want you in me,”_ she sang, only slightly out of tune, her ukulele twanging away, “ _like a stick in a piñataaaaa!”_

Fluttershy walked up to her and coughed. “Treesie-”

“ _Hump me with your rump, rump_

_Don’t you be a grump, grump_

_And if you follow all the way_

_I’ll make a baby so you stay~”_

Tree Hugger continued belting out in this vein, and Fluttershy took a big swig of some pleasant, but bitter cocktail someone had just thrust into her hands. The song really didn’t sound so bad, and she thought she might have been enjoying the tune of it at least when she caught sight of a familiar form on the other side of the fire.

It was someone tall and stately, with pastel hair waving in the breeze. She thought, _It can’t be! It can’t be!_ But when the figure turned to the side, she was sure.

_“_ Princess Celestia?” she gasped.

“Oh, good evening, Fluttershy,” Celestia said, turning to face her and smiling. “I never expected to see you here.”

_That makes two of us, you… you…!_ “Oh, well, I’m only on vacation here with Tree Hugger,” Fluttershy said faintly; she couldn’t bring herself to look at the princess.

“I hardly ever get to leave Equestria,” Celestia went on happily, as if nothing were the matter. “It’s a bit hot for me, but it’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?”

“I, er, yes.”

“Are you and your friend having fun? Are you feeling well, dear?” she added, looking down at Fluttershy with concern. “Your eyes are so red.”

“I, um, think it’s all this sand.” She rubbed her eyes for effect.

Celestia placed her hand on Fluttershy’s head in what Fluttershy figured was a comforting gesture, but at that moment all she felt was harassed. “Well, then, please take care of yourself. I hope to see you back in Equestria soon. I only have two nights left here. Oh! Take this, too." She held out a cocktail.

Fluttershy smiled thinly and took the drink. _If she weren’t so godalmighty tall..._ “I will, princess. Thank you. And you, too.”

Celestia drew her hand away and gave a sort of giggle as she returned to her beer pong game. Fluttershy oozed away from the bonfire and into the balmy air, pressing her drink to her chest as if it were her armor and the darkness an enemy. Somehow she made it through the crowd, but the defiant energy she had felt earlier was now replaced with worry. She forced a smile when she found her friends again, however, and fixed her ruffled hair with her fingers.

"You look terrible," Lyra said when she saw her. Bon Bon seemed to give up on keeping Lyra's foot out of her mouth, and just looked at Fluttershy in sorrow.

“Celestia," Fluttershy croaked. She held out the drink as if it were poison, and turned to look at the bonfire.

Lyra followed her gaze. “You mean she’s _here?_ ”

Fluttershy nodded. “She must be on vacation, too.”

Lyra squawked. “‘Vacation’, my-”

“Lyra,” Bon Bon hissed. “Well, it is that time of year. For holidays. You know.”

Fluttershy dropped the drink and hid her face in her hands. “What am I doing here? If they want to be with each other, I shouldn’t get in their way. I don’t think it was meant to be. He’s so worldly; I’m just a baby compared to him. And he’s too tall.”

“You are kind of short for him,” Bon Bon agreed.

“ _Kind_ of?” Lyra began, but Bon Bon glared at her.

“Among many other things,” Fluttershy said, growing more despondent by the moment.

“Maybe he likes that about you.”

“Mm,” Lyra said, “I’ve always sensed a strong protective streak in him.”

“I don’t think he needs to protect Celestia,” Fluttershy said owlishly, and jumped when Lyra and Bon Bon both choked on their drinks, spurting vodka and gin from their mouths.

Bon Bon began cackling. “Oh, come on, Fluttershy! Celestia needs all the help she can get.”

Lyra was nearly hyperventilating from laughter. “Celestia, on her own?”

Fluttershy smiled slightly as her friends howled. “They just seem more evenly matched, that’s all. Maybe he’s resented having to take care of me.”

“He hardly takes care of you,” Lyra said. “I think it’s the other way around.”

“Oh, but he does, really,” Fluttershy said. “He’s always trying to make me happy. He does so many little things-”

“Stop,” Lyra said, holding up her hand. “No reminiscing. You’ll just be miserable another night longer. If he’s here banging the princess, then you don’t want to think about it.”

Bon Bon elbowed Lyra’s ribs. “Will you shut up?” she whispered.

“It’s fine,” Fluttershy said bravely. “I think I’ll just find Treesie and keep drinking.”

“Here,” Lyra said, holding out the rest of her cocktail. “You need this more than I do.”

“Anyway," Bon Bon said, "Celestia will be a shriveled hag one day, and you’ll still be young and nubile.”

Fluttershy hadn’t considered that. “I’ll be aging, too,” she countered.

Lyra was laughing. “Can you imagine Celestia looking like Applejack’s granny one day?”

“I think we’ll all look like her someday,” Fluttershy said and rubbed her eyes; she had a sudden headache. “Where's Tree Hugger?”

"Still singing," Lyra said. "Can't you hear her?"

Fluttershy listened carefully. Tree Hugger and most of the others had moved on to a new song, slightly more lilting than the first, but no less embarrassing.

“ _Your aura’s new, so is it you? Or did you eat my muffin, too?_ ” they squawked, swaying arm-in-arm.

Bon Bon patted Fluttershy's arm. "Go on. We'll catch up in a minute."

Fluttershy returned to Tree Hugger and Astra Azul and listened to the last verse of the song. Despite her wide, crossed eyes and inebriated state, Tree Hugger was always acutely aware of Fluttershy. She set her ukulele down and held her hand out.  
“He isn’t worth it, Flutters. No man is. Well. Mortimer McMimbelby was, but he died in that tragic accident."

Astra Azul covered her mouth with her hand. "Not the cow?"

Tree Hugger nodded and turned her attention back to Fluttershy. “Hey, if you want the creep back that badly, just do something wrong.”

“Wrong?”

“Throw a bucket on his head, or tie his shoelaces together. That'll show him you've got problems. He'd never abandon you if he knew you were nuts. Eh, maybe."

“I prefer the old toothpaste in his slippers angle," Astra Azul chimed in.

“Why not braid his hair to the headboard of his bed?” Lyra said as she and Bon Bon joined them.

“If he has one," Bon Bon murmured.

“Of course he-”

“I'll see,” Fluttershy said, mostly to herself.

“So you _do_ want him back,” Lyra laughed. “I knew it.”

"No," Bon Bon said, " _he_ broke up with _her_." She caught herself as soon as she said it and looked at Fluttershy in horror as Lyra continued laughing. "I'm sorry."

Fluttershy shook her head. “I don’t, I…” She clamped her mouth shut. She _did_ want him back. But that didn’t mean their problems would magically be resolved. What would she do if he agreed? "I haven't even apologized to him yet."

Lyra's laughter disappeared. "You mean _you_ broke up with _him_?"

Fluttershy did not like everyone looking at her, and placed her hands on her cheeks to hide her flush. "I said it was complicated. I think I need to go to the hotel."

Astra Azul and Tree Hugger grabbed her arms and began walking her toward the bonfire.

"You need to talk to Discord," Astra Azul said.

"Flutters," Tree Hugger drawled, "whatever the problem is, you've got to clear out your energy field, right? Unfinished business is the worst kind of emotional blockage."

"You'll never forgive yourself," Astra Azul insisted.

"Wait, _stop,_ " Fluttershy wailed, and with a remarkable show of strength, pulled her arms from the girls' grasp. "Celestia's in there, and I am not making a spectacle of myself. Really, ladies!"

Tree Hugger held her hands out. "Wait, wait. You're right. My most sincere apologies. We're going about this all wrong, girls. She can't just run into that zoo without defenses! She needs a plan!"

"Plan?" Fluttershy whispered.

"She's got to show him she means it. We'll set up a scenario, and-"

"Treesie, I appreciate your help, really, but a sweet word and an 'I'm sorry' aren't going to fix anything. Please, believe me."

Tree Hugger eyed her, though Fluttershy wasn't sure her friend could see her properly. "You know I do. Well. _Well_. Hm." She scanned the crowd. "See any boys you like? I found someone, but I think I'll be joining him in his suite tonight, if you know what I mean."

"No. No one," Fluttershy said, feeling sick. The image of Blonde Buckaroo was still circling her mind. "I think I'd just like to go to bed. Thank you for being with me today. I really appreciate it."

The girls mumbled their understanding, though all four of them looked disappointed. Fluttershy bid them farewell and slowly made her way up the beach. After a short time, she was aware of a presence behind her and spun around to either run from or confront whoever was following her. It was Discord.

"I'll take you to your hotel," he said simply. His hands were in his shorts pockets, and his stance slumped as if he had nothing better to do with his time.

Fluttershy nodded, and they walked side-by-side for a minute. Fluttershy stopped. "I'm sorry."

Discord's eyebrows rose. "For?"

"For losing my temper. In Equestria."

Discord's nonchalance was replaced with laughter. "An understatement. All right. I'll accept, if you accept mine."

_Not this again,_ she thought. "I know you're sorry. Anyway, don't apologize. I threw the bowl at you. I want to bury myself under the sand every time I think of it."

Discord's cheerful face turned to worry. "Fluttershy-"

"No, please. Not here."

Discord nodded and snapped his fingers. A second later, he and Fluttershy were caught awkwardly upside-down in a palm tree.

“Ughh,” Fluttershy moaned, unable to move; even her hair was caught in the tree’s sharp bark. Discord snapped his fingers again and they were on the edge of the main street, leaping aside to dodge a cab.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry; my magic still isn’t quite right.”

“I’m… uh… fine,” Fluttershy panted. “Are you?”

Discord inspected his arms and legs. “I think I’ll live to see another millennia.”

"Where are we?"

"Near the cantina, I think. Your hotel's nearby, isn't it? Tree Hugger sang a song about it."

Fluttershy looked around them gratefully. The neon green facade of her hotel was several blocks away, though in the other direction. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Look, before you go, can we just clear the air about-"

“No." Fluttershy covered her ears. "Every time I get pulled back to you, something stops me. This won't work, Discord.”

“I'm not stopping you. Fluttershy, just _talk_ to me.”

“I _am_. You're the one who left."

"You wanted me to leave," Discord said. There was an innocence about him, she thought. No anger. He reminded her of a dog shut out in the cold.

"Oh." She folded her arms across her chest, refusing to look at him.

"I said I was sorry, Fluttershy. I should have come back."

She shrugged one shoulder. "It was done. We were done."

"Really?"

"Could we just make a clean break of it this time, please?" she begged. She felt she was smothering under both the need to escape and the urge to cry.

A cacophony of sirens and yelling people drowned out Discord's answer, and they looked behind them toward the distant party. The police marched in in groups of three and four, breaking up the festivities and apparently arresting many.

"Oh, dear," Fluttershy said under her breath.

"You're fine," Discord told her. "You already left."

"But what about Tree Hugger and the girls? My hotel is back that way, anyway."

Discord tilted his head to the side, indicating they should head back, and they walked again silently down the sidewalk. Fluttershy strained her eyes, trying to see if any of her her friends were in handcuffs. She thought they might be in the clear by the time they reached the patrol cars, but then she saw Tree Hugger standing by a car and talking to an officer, though she didn't seem to be arrested. Yet.

"I'll help her out," Discord whispered. "Get some sleep."

Fluttershy shrugged her trepidation aside, inhaled deeply, and marched across the street to the hotel, passing Tree Hugger.

“But, officer, it’s not even my bong,” Tree Hugger murmured hazily to the cops, her pupils enormous.

Fluttershy relished the cool silence of the room, and fell asleep easily, dreaming of a giant crab-boy. She awoke with a start well after dawn and was relieved to find Tree Hugger sprawled on her stomach across the loveseat. Her bed was pristine, and when Fluttershy got up she took her friend's sandals off and covered her with a blanket.

As she dressed for breakfast, she thought about her conversation with Discord. Like a spinning wheel, it went around and around in her head, as if somehow thinking about it more would change the words in it. But despite her heartache, she believed what she'd told him. They were done, finished, over. Weren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tree Hugger got out of trouble... this time!
> 
> As usual, I will edit this throughout the continuation of the story.


	3. Viaje

Fluttershy’s head ached. She took painkiller and filled up a large bottle with water before creeping out into the late morning sun. She kept her eyes well-shaded beneath her mirrored aviators and wore pink shorts and a thin yellow hoodie over her bathing suit. She kicked on her flip-flops and headed out the door for breakfast.

She did not have a particular place in mind, wandering the mostly abandoned roads and alleys of that part of town, stifling yawn after yawn. She bought a breakfast roll with vegetables and avocado to nibble on as she walked. She hoped to run across Lyra and Bon Bon; she wasn’t even sure if they’d escaped the police the night before but had no way to contact them.

She found herself outside of a neon-signed doorway in an alley, consisting of a rearing pony. She was mesmerized by it and considered Tree Hugger’s claim of psychic ability, wishing she had the talent if it were true. She hadn’t brought her phone with her on the trip, though it seemed she needn’t have bothered, what with half of Ponyville there already.

The sky was partly overcast, and a cool breeze made her shiver when the door beneath the neon sign opened. She stepped aside and did a double-take. Discord was walking out of it, Daisy wrapped around his arm, slumped against him and eyes closed. He stopped walking when he saw her, looking frightened.

Fluttershy looked at the moving sign again. Colas Rosadas, it read. A large pink heart was stuck to the bottom, not neon, but it signified a Love Hotel. They were common enough there, but Fluttershy had never been in one before. She looked again at Discord and wasn’t sure what expression she was making, but Discord was upset enough that he dropped Daisy from his side. The door opened again and out walked Celestia, smiling but impatient. She looked surprised to Fluttershy, but not at all concerned, lifting her hand to wave.

Fluttershy kept her distance as Discord tried to peel Daisy, now obviously unconscious, off the ground, and was walking away when he called out to her, but she ignored him and turned the corner.

Somehow, she made it to the beach, but if anyone had asked her how she’d gotten there she would not be able to say. She settled near the waves for a little while, near the harbor, watching each pull and push of the water and not thinking of much at all.

Lyra and Bon Bon met her on the beach about an hour later, both looking about as haggard as Fluttershy, but tree Hugger had invited them along for the hunting trip and they talked about nothing else. Tree Hugger joined them shortly after but didn’t seem to be adversely affected by yesterday’s exploits at all. Fluttershy pushed aside any offerings of alcohol or weed from her and stayed curled up on the sand like a shrimp.

The relative quietude was just what she needed, and she could have fallen asleep right there, but before she had the chance she felt a presence on her left shoulder and then heard a harsh whisper in her ear, “Fluttershy.”

She screamed, crawling backward until she fell onto her back, now at the mercy of whatever was on her. Tiny claws gripped her flesh as the thing on her shoulder tried to hang on.

“Fluttershy, stop!” the whispering voice said, more harshly. “It’s me.”

Panting, Fluttershy looked down to see a miniature Discord in draconequus form perched near her collarbone and looking piously up at her. “What are you doing?”

Tree Hugger hadn’t noticed anything was going on, as she was busy licking a rolling paper, but Bon Bon and Lyra were watching her, confused. “You all right?” Bon Bon asked.

Fluttershy nodded and rolled to all fours so she could stand. She walked several yards away and hissed, “Get off of me.”

“It wasn’t what you think it was,” Discord said quickly. “I know you-“

“You have no idea what I’m thinking,” Fluttershy snapped. “Anyway, it’s none of my business who you spend time with!”

“I was helping them out, honest-“

“You cannot pop in on me like this anymore.”

“I know, but I had to-“

“Please, go away.”

“I didn’t sleep with them!” he roared. Fluttershy spun around to see if the girls had heard. Bon Bon and Lyra were watching her again, eyes wide. Lyra leaned close to Bon Bon and whispered something.

Fluttershy turned away again. “Now see what you’ve done.”

“Fluttershy, this is ridiculous. Will you just talk to me?”

“We are talking. I told you I don’t care what you do.”

Discord’s eyes glistened and she felt a little sorry. Then she remembered how Daisy was plastered against him and her sorrow evaporated.

“I know we’re not getting along, but I don’t want you to think the worst of me,” he said. “Just ten minutes, Fluttershy, that’s all I’m asking.”

She closed her eyes, determined to ignore him.

“You’re not the only one in this break-up,” he said testily. “I should have come right back when I left, and I’m sorry, but by Twilight’s crown, I’m going to talk to you now!”

Fluttershy rounded on him. “I told you I wanted to make a clean break of it,” she hissed.

“Then we will,” he shot back. “But it has to be today, Fluttershy.”

She sniffed. “I don’t want to talk to you right now. Not here. The girls are here.”

“Then after your hunting trip,” he huffed.

“I’ll be too tired-“

“Then I’ll wake you up.”

Fluttershy glared at him and cleared her throat, and Discord grew still. But in an instant he had disappeared completely and Fluttershy was left staring at her shoulder.

Lyra walked toward her. “What was that all about?”

“I, uh... a psychic message from Treesie.” She looked around wildly, locked her eyes on Tree Hugger, marched over to her and threw her case of joints into the waves.

“Dude,” was all Tree Hugger said.

“She can’t stop herself,” Fluttershy told them. I want to smoke something now, she thought, but quelled the urge. “Our boat’s coming soon. Don’t you want to be sober for the hunt, Tree Hugger?” She looked at her friend so hard she thought she could bore holes into Tree Hugger’s skull.

Tree Hugger’s eyes crossed and uncrossed, perplexed, before she lifted her towel to pull out her small bong.

Fluttershy looked around for help, and suddenly realized someone was missing. “Where’s Astra?”

Tree Hugger was squinting at the bowl. “Hnn?”

“Astra Azul. Where is she?”

“Jail,” Tree Hugger said, and stretched out her leg before picking sand from between her toes.

Fluttershy spluttered, but Lyra yawned and said, “How’d she end up there?”

“She was hauled in,” Bon Bon said, also yawning “Don’t you remember her screaming? I never heard such foul language.”

“Shouldn’t we try to get her out?” Fluttershy asked, worried.

“Yeah,” Tree Hugger said, as if she hadn’t thought of it until just now. “You can tell Discord to post her bail.”

Fluttershy was appalled. “He can’t. It isn’t up to him to pay for someone he doesn’t know. Aren’t we her friends?”

“I don’t got no cash,” Tree Hugger rasped, her throat choked from inhaling.

“Gee, Fluttershy,” Lyra said hesitantly. “I don’t know what we can do.”

“Not without self-implication,” Bon Bon agreed, her voice decisive.

“You could try, maybe, since you left before the police got to us.”

Fluttershy was considering it when the whirring of a boat engine came up to them. It was an average size passenger boat, its white paint worn, but it looked capable. The skipper was rotund and middle-aged, with a bushy red beard and beer belly. His first mate was the opposite of him in every way, but they were friendly and civil.

As they boarded, Fluttershy kept a little to herself and didn't feel like talking to anyone. Tree Hugger danced about the deck and cabin as their excursion began, but tripped into someone who came out of the side-door in the cabin and was holding a silver tray of canapes.

Discord was dressed in black slacks and white collared dress shirt. He fought to keep the tray on his palm when Tree Hugger fell onto him. She burst out laughing as the other girls looked at him, stunned.

Fluttershy was furious. _Oh, you are_ kidding me.

Discord looked just as displeased to see her. They looked away from each other simultaneously and did their best to ignore each other as the boat puttered out across the water. Bon Bon, Lyra, and Tree Hugger were not so dissuaded, however.

“How many jobs do you have?” Lyra cried as Discord tried to avoid her gaze.

“Seven,” he told the wall.

“Seven?” Bon Bon said. “That’s impossible.”

“If you recall, I can warp time. I make it work.”

“Woooow,” Tree Hugger said. “Could you, like, send me to a time where I can be a gazelle? I’ve always wanted to be a gazelle. Or maybe a gourd. You know, like for Nightmare Night?”

“Time, not matter,” Lyra said.

“But he can do it. Can’t you, Discord? You turn into that... whatever you call it. That thing with the horns. I want to be one of those.”

Discord couldn’t think of a suitable reply and just stood still, holding the tray. Bon Bon and Lyra dutifully took one canape each, but Tree Hugger was suddenly mesmerized by the gathering clouds outside and was lost to them.

"Heard anything abut Astra Azul?" Bon Bon asked Discord after a while. "Tree Hugger said she was arrested."

"I heard something," he said just above a whisper. "BUt her record's too extensive for me to be of any help."

Bon Bon sighed and joined Lyra on the deck. Fluttershy sat at a port hole for the entire trip. She knew she was being a bit childish, but then again… she’d come to Puerto Caballo to get away from Equestria, and Discord, and now here he was yet again. It was too uncanny.

A crash of thunder made her yelp and she got up to join the others who were looking at the storm outside the cabin door. Sticky heat washed over her, only cooled a little by the rain that was starting to fall. The wind was whipping her hair around as if it were alive; she pressed it against her head and covered her ears as another crash of thunder echoed across the sky.

“This wasn’t part of the plan, was it?” she asked in a small voice.

Lyra and Bon Bon looked a little seasick and made their way insde, the skipper and first mate were leaping around to roll up the sail and keep the boat going in the right direction, but Tree Hugger had her arms opened up to the sky, her head back. A gust of wind ripped her flowered scarf right off her head, but she didn’t notice. Fluttershy moved toward her to bring her inside, but Discord reached her first. He guided her to the cabin, her eyes still closed.

“Should we be in here?” Lyra asked, as scared as Fluttershy felt. “What if we sink?”

“I feel so awakened,” Tree Hugger cried, spinning around and throwing the water droplets from her body onto everyone else.

“Tree Hugger!” Bon Bon braced her arm against a wall in front of Lyra, as if to protect her from anything else Tree Hugger might do.

“A little rain is good for the soul, and the skin! Can’t you feel your body come alive?” On her last word, a fork of lightning reached down to the water and blinded them all through the windows. Fluttershy, Bon Bon, and Lyra all screamed, but Tree Hugger was just as clueless as ever, and Discord, now hunched over on a chair, was focused on the waves.

The water grew rough, rocking the boat from side to side, until one enormous wave swept over them and the boat capsized. Fluttershy struck her head against something- the wall or a chair, she had no idea- and inhaled water. The lights in the cabin created an eerie orange glow, but then faded into darkness.

When she was next aware, she had a vision. She was outside the boat, still underwater but unable to move. In front of a bright golden light the shadow of a giant squid-like creature swam past, toiling the water in gentle whirlpools. A frightening face with a mouth filled with impossibly long, sharp teeth came into view. The creature looked at her, and she it.

She came to on something rough and hard and cold. As soon as she opened her eyes she was overcome with the urge to vomit, and two sets of hands helped sit her up enough to do so. She hacked and coughed and spat up water for what seemed like ages, but at last she felt more like her usual self. She touched the side of her head and started at the tenderness there.

“Oh, whew, we’re all alive,” Bon Bon said gratefully, collapsing beside Fluttershy. “I did not want to have nightmares about this for the rest of my life.”

Fluttershy slowly got to her feet, though her legs were like jelly. Lyra and Bon Bon helped support her and walked her over to a smooth rock where she could sit. She looked around and made sure everyone was accounted for: the skipper and first mate were huddled on a rock close to the water; Discord was sitting on another rock, his head in his hands; Tree Hugger was on her back, gargling handfuls of seawater and shooting it out of her mouth into the waves.

“How’s your head?” Lyra asked.

“It hurts, but I think I’m all right,” Fluttershy said softly. She peeled off her hoodie and shorts to let them dry beside the other clothes that were strewn across the rocks.

“Discord and Tree Hugger saved us. Skipper and the sailor made it out all right. They swam up just as Discord pulled you from the water.”

Fluttershy looked around again, this time to see where they were. The island was no more than thirty yards in any direction and completely made of rocks. Most were black and sharp, but some were lighter and smoother, rounded over many years by the sea and rain. Several large rocks stuck up, acting like boulders and blocking part of the view toward Puerto Caballo, though they were too far away to see it now.

“We’re all okay,” Bon Bon said. “Lyra hurt her knee.”

“It’s not bad,” Lyra said, settling beside Fluttershy.

“Hey,” Tree Hugger said, “trust in nature to get you where you need to go.”

“It was nature that almost killed us all!”

“Nah, man. I saw him.”

“Who?”

“The Gargonzyle. He was beautiful. I’ll have to paint a picture when I get home. Or make a mosaic. Or carve his likeness into a pine log.”

Fluttershy perked at her words. “What did it look like?”

“Like a merman,” Tree Hugger sighed, stretching her arms out to embrace the dying wind. “Long hair, silvery scales, like a dream!”

Fluttershy’s interest evaporated. She gently touched the bump on her head and closed her eyes. Her frightening vision must have been a result of her head injury.

“I didn’t see anything,” Lyra sniffed. “I’ll never get on another boat as long as I live!”

“Yes, was this creature even real, Tree Hugger?” Bon Bon demanded. “Maybe you just saw a merman.”

Tree Hugger started to laugh, but it turned into a coughing fit. “They aren’t real. He was like a god of the sea. I can't believe you didn't see him.”

The skipper limped to them, his legs shaking as much as Flutterhsy's had. "We sent a distress signal before we went down. We should get help soon."

The girls thanked him, and Lyra opened a beer. By a miracle, stroke of luck, or Tree Hugger’s tenacity, the beer cooler and all of her drug paraphernalia were salvaged. She lay out her two bongs to dry in the sun and eyed the rocks near the shore before springing to her feet and running back to the shore. “Tidepool time,” she wheezed. She moved with such graceful ease that Fluttershy just looked at her in wonder. Bon Bon joined her and Fluttershy and Lyra watched them with mild interest.

“Look!” Tree Hugger cried, jumping onto a rock and pointing. “A crayfish!”

“That’s not a crayfish,” Bon Bon laughed.

“Why not? It looks like one to me.”

“It can’t be one if it’s in the ocean, silly.”

“Hey, Lyra,” Tree Hugger called, ignoring Bon Bon. “Isn’t this a crayfish?”

“I don’t know,” Lyra called back tiredly, settling her blue shades on her face. “I don’t really care about fish.”

“Whoa, no, a crayfish isn’t a fish,” Tree Hugger said. “It’s like a lobster thing.” She wiggled her fingers in what Fluttershy could only assume was an imitation of a lobster.

“I, um, dunno,” Lyra yawned.

“Oh, leave her be, Tree Hugger,” Bon Bon said, springing up on an adjacent rock and testing her balance before stepping to another. She peered into the tide pool and snorted with laughter. “That’s not even a crustacean. I thought you were part of the ESPRC?”

Tree Hugger’s smile faded, but she decided to ignore the barb and focused her attention on some other unwitting tidal life form. “The Gargonzyle is my expertise.”

Fluttershy wanted to join them, but her headache and general malaise, combined with the fear of running into Blonde Buckaroo’s frightening crab form, kept her glued to her rock.

“Well, that was all a bust,” Lyra shouted. “The whole Gargonzyle thing.” She then whispered to Fluttershy, "Did you see anything?"

"Not what she saw."

"You did see something?"

Fluttershy shook her head tiredly. "Not really." The storm was breaking, revealing slivers of orange, red, and pink light as the sun set. She kept shifting on the rock to stay comfortable, but her bottom was getting sore.

“Look,” Tree Hugger said, her voice sounding distant on the wind. She was crouched low over a tidepool, her face nearly submerged in the water. “A mussel. What have you found?”

“Just sea anemones,” Bon Bon said, her hands on her hips.

“Oh, some barnacles and a starfish,” Tree Hugger added, reaching into the pool to lift something out.

Bon Bon plucked a hermit crab from Tree Hugger’s cupped hands. “A starfish!” she shrieked with laughter.

Tree Hugger finally looked annoyed, though her eyes were still unfocused. “I don’t get out to the ocean very often. It’s not really my vibe.”

Bon Bon continued laughing but stopped abruptly before reaching down to a pool. “Tree Hugger, come look at this- ew!” She tossed whatever small creature she’d had back into the water.

Tree Hugger took her time joining Bon Bon, but her eyes widened when she saw what was in the pool. “Whoa-ho.”

“What is it?” Bon Bon asked, worried.

“A new species?”

She and Bon Bon inspected the creature for a while, debating whether or not it was indeed a new species, but quickly Tree Hugger became distracted by the spangles on her bikini bottoms sparkling in the setting sunlight. She focused on her left butt-cheek and squeezed it. “You know what? I was thinking about tatting my cutie mark down here.”

“What good would it be there?” Bon Bon asked.

“Not good. Cute. And what if I lose my arm? I just wouldn’t be me without my cutie mark.”

“You can tattoo it there if you lose your arm, then.”

“But I want it now.”

Fluttershy tried to tune them out. Her long sigh alerted Lyra, who shifted her seat on a rock to get closer to her. “What’s the matter?”

Fluttershy’s eyelids were drooping. “What is he doing here?”

“Discord?” Lyra looked over her shoulder at him. “He’s not so bad.”

“But don’t you think it’s odd?” Fluttershy rested her cheek on her arm.

“What, that he’s decided to live a life of servitude?”

“That he keeps showing up.”

“It could be some cruel joke from the universe.”

Bon Bon laughed and sat with them them, wiping her hands on her bathing suit. “Maybe it’s a sign, Fluttershy. You both look miserable; if you don’t mind me saying so, it’d be a shame if you couldn’t work things out.”

Fluttershy looked at her in surprise. “Shame?”

Lyra leaned onto Bon Bon’s shoulder. “Everyone thought you’d get married. Even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna placed bets-“

“Bets?” Fluttershy whispered. “ _Celestia?_ ”

“They were sure you’d tie the knot by the end of the year.”

“I think they lost a lot of money,” Bon Bon mused.

“Cheese Sandwich bet against you, though. Pinkie was pretty mad.”

Fluttershy absently brought her hand to her cheek, digesting this new information. Princess Celestia? She could scarcely believe it.

Lyra grabbed another beer from the cooler. “He’s been besotted with you since you reformed him. Every time he looked at you his eyes were practically hearts.”

“It was very cute,” Bon Bon said, pulling Lyra up with her to look at the tidepools again.

“He was just…” _… being nice?_ Fluttershy thought. She supposed she could believe them, but she hadn’t really noticed. When did they find affection for each other? For her, at least, it must have been a gradual thing. Even when they kissed for the first time, slept together for the first time, she hadn’t been in love with him. Had she?

She loved him now. She loved him so much sometimes she thought her heart would burst. But a relationship required a lot more than love. She’d finally understood it, but Discord still seemed lost, stuck in an adolescent vision of what he thought romance was. How could she explain it to him? She was no better than he was about talking out their problems.

But if Discord didn’t understand there was more to building and staying in a relationship than just feeling something, was it something he would ever be able to learn? He had lived for so long, it was disheartening at times to think about how much growing up he still had to do. She didn’t want to dash his feelings for her, but she didn’t want to, and shouldn’t have to, carry the relationship for the both of them.

She was brought back to the island from her thoughts by a loud wail. She looked toward the water and saw Bon Bon and Lyra wrestling on the shore.

“Stop flinching,” Bon Bon was saying, holding Lyra’s arm down. “It’s only a fish hook. I’ll spit on it and pull-”

“No,” Lyra squealed.

“Stop movin’ around,” Bon Bon snapped as Lyra squirmed from her grasp and tried to crawl away. Bon Bon grabbed Lyra’s leg and sat on it. “Just let me take it out. It’ll hurt more the longer it’s in.”

Lyra let out a pitiful whine and tried to claw her way across the rocks again, but Bon Bon threw herself onto Lyra’s back and wrapped her arms around her waist to keep her still. “ _Ly-ra!_ ” Bon Bon gasped, her chin digging into Lyra’s back so she could barely say the name, but Lyra only wailed again.

Fluttershy hid her smile and looked out across the red, glittering waves to leave her friends to themselves. She reminisced about a similar incident with Discord, recalling a late night and a broken window pane that a piece of had embedded into the palm of her hand. Discord had been so gentle, so calm. He mended her right away and she had scarcely ever felt so loved.

Then again, it _had_ been Discord who had broken the glass in the first place while performing a magic trick. He’d even tried to repair it, but the objects he fixed never looked quite the same as they used to.

Fluttershy covered her face with her hand. _How can I care so much about someone and feel so... so_ peeved _at the same time? Am I going to feel like this forever?_

The commotion stopped. Bon Bon had her arm around Lyra in a tight embrace, but Fluttershy caught their somewhat exasperated murmurs of, “What, you wanted to be called ‘Lyra “Hook Arm” Heartstrings’ for the rest of your life?” and, “I was going to sit still, but then you grabbed me.”

 _I suppose even they annoy each other_ , Fluttershy thought, and a pressure inside her lessened. She thought again, trying to remember something, something Tree Hugger had said yesterday, she was pretty sure. But what was it, exactly? Something about doing something wrong?

She couldn’t relax. She needed to speak to Discord privately, though she’d avoided it so deftly, and now that they were marooned on an island without any privacy it at least seemed to fit the current pattern of ending up in situations she didn't want . Back then, she hadn't been able to pinpoint the problem, and she still wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she knew she couldn't ignore him forever. And at least they could, as Discord had asked to earlier, clear the air between them and perhaps settle things once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, could there be a reason for all of this... luck?
> 
> Also, if you ever get knocked out, please go to a hospital.


	4. Manos Juntas

 Fluttershy got to her feet and stood before Discord. She nodded her head to the side when he saw her, and he quietly followed her away from the others.

 

 

“Thank you,” he said as they made their way over a small slope of rocks. “I was getting tired of sitting. How’s your head?”

“It’s okay. Did you make this storm?” she said into the dwindling wind as they walked. She moved slowly; she had lost her flip-flops in the sinking and her feet were not used to touching rough terrain.

“I’m appalled you’d even think that way,” he said reproachfully. “Really, Fluttershy, you act as if I’m…”

“You _are_ , aren’t you?”

He stopped walking. “I didn’t even say anything.”

“You don’t have to.”

He frowned and continued over the rocks. “Contrary to your belief, I am not always up to no good. And I would never try to drown you, even if I hated you. Which I don’t.”

Fluttershy staggered behind him. “I have responsibilities. You know, I can’t just pick up and go haring off whenever I want to. I have my animals to take care of, and Twilight to help, and my friends, and Princess Celestia. You can go wherever you want, whenever you want. I can’t spend all my time with you.”

“I haven’t asked you to. Painting me as the mustachioed villain is not going to help.”

“No, Discord; it’s that _you_ don’t help. You don’t _help._ You make so much more work for me, I hardly know what to do. I can never rest.”

“It’s not my intention to make you do everything.”

“It’s not your intention, but that’s how it ends up!”

Discord looked angry now, stopping again behind a boulder. “Then let’s go back to how things were before. I haunt you on occasion, I snap you in to haunt me when it suits my timetable, and then we ignore each other every other minute of every day.”

Fluttershy folded her arms across her chest. “Why should we do any of that when we can save ourselves the trouble? You wouldn’t even be here if I hadn’t befriended you. And believe me, it was no picnic. All those horrible things you did… ruining my house, tormenting Angel… which you _still_ do, by the way…”

His face was wild for just an instant, then he folded his arms, too. “I seem to remember a time when you were too timid and polite to raise your voice.”

“There was.”

“And I recall a sense of forgiveness in you.” His anger dissipated. “So, this is what you’ve really thought, all this time?”

Her glare faltered. “We tried… it didn’t work.” She gripped the hem of her hoodie so hard she could have torn it apart.

“Let it out, Fluttershy,” he said acidly.

She rounded on him. “I don’t _like_ being angry at you, but I am. And I don’t know why. I don’t know what to do about it.”

“You just told me why.”

“I try to lead by example. I don’t want to badger you day and night. But you don’t seem to be aware of things that bother me anymore. You’re not aware of- of _me._ ”

“I wanted to make you happy.”

“I know.” Fluttershy rubbed her hands over her face, in part to wipe away the tears she had shed so he wouldn’t notice. “I’m confused. Sometimes I think I want things to be how they used to be, before we were together, but I don’t want that, either. I’m sorry.”

Discord relaxed his arms. “I’m really, really sorry about Angel.”

A sharp gasp came from behind the boulder. “Discord _killed Angel?_ ” a high voice squealed. It sounded like Lyra.

“I knew it was only a matter of time,” Bon Bon breathed.

“Discord didn’t kill Angel,” Fluttershy said crossly, and loudly enough for Lyra and Bon Bon to hear. Bon Bon and Lyra peeked out from the other side of the boulder and crept away in chagrin. Fluttershy returned her attention to Discord. “Are you, really?”

“Of course I am. I can’t even believe I thought it up.”

“Thank you.”

He shaded his eyes from the sunset that was now burning in the sky. “You’re angry at me. I know. I’ve known for a long time. I _tried_ to figure it out, Fluttershy; to figure you out. But you wouldn’t talk to me.”

“I did.”

“No-“

“I _did_. But I didn’t understand everything that upset me then. I think I know it now.”

He frowned. “Well?”

She inhaled deeply. “You won't let me... that is, I don't feel I trust you..." She shook her head, tongue-tied. "No. What I mean is, about apologizing-"

“I apologized about Angel, and you accepted that apology. Just a minute ago, do you remember?”

“Yes." It was harder to put into words than she thought. “I do. And I’d like you to accept mine, too.”

“Yours? For what?”

“For losing my temper and- and-“

“It doesn’t bother me.” His frown faded.

Futtershy was confused. “But the bowl…”

“Fluttershy, don’t you think I could have dodged it?”

She blinked. “You mean you would have let it hit you?”

“No,” Discord said, looking sideways. “But I was ready for the next time.”

Fluttershy exhaled slowly. “I’m terribly sorry.”

“I know. Anyway, no harm done. You don’t have very good aim.”

Instead of a release of tension, Fluttershy’s irritation overtook her again. “You don’t ever get angry.”

“I get angry. I’m angry now.”

“Not at me.”

He was nonplussed. “We just argued. What, you want me to be? I’m not a savage who will hit you. I would never.”

“Not- not that. And that’s what I _do_ mean. You should be able to say what you think. I threw a bowl at your face, Discord. It was unacceptable, but you’re not mad at all. And you’re right; you would _never_ do that to me. So why…?”

“I was mad enough to leave,” he said quietly.

“I was yelling at you.”

“I deserved it, though. I-“

“There, you see? I did something wrong and you take the blame.”

“But I did something wrong first!”

Fluttershy rubbed her forehead. “Why don’t you tell me it was wrong of me to throw something at you. I would never get over it if you’d thrown something at me. You shouldn’t be okay with it.”

He hesitated. “I know I’ve been a jerk. I wanted to try… Fluttershy, I’m barely able to make friends, let alone do this.”

“I know,” Fluttershy said, looking sad.

“And Celestia is only my friend, as she is yours. She was only helping me to help you, back in Equestria. And at the hotel, Daisy-”

“I believe you,” Fluttershy said. She felt ashamed and embarrassed, but still relieved. “And I’m sorry, too. I never realized how unhappy _you_ were.”

Discord seemed ready to object, but shrugged instead. “Not unhappy. Disappointed I couldn’t make _you_ happy.”

“You _do_. Discord, I love spending time with you. We both wanted to be together; I just don’t think either of us thought it out very well. I feel like I’m your caretaker sometimes, and it’s so unfair to you. I don’t mean to feel that way. I’m afraid you’re seeing me as something I’m not.”

It took Discord some time to collect his thoughts. “And what are you not?”

Fluttershy tugged on her hair. “Someone- I don’t know how to say it. Someone without flaws. Someone who, no matter what I do, is always perfect to you.”

“But you…” He stopped and shook his head. “Are you saying you don’t want me to think the best of you?”

“The best, yes. But always right, always ideal, no. It isn’t fair. To you or to me.”

“I see."

“It’s a very high standard to live up to,” she said gently. “I know I won’t be able to do it. I _haven’t_ been doing it, and you never even noticed.”

He nodded slowly. “What can I do?”

“Maybe you could tell me what I did was wrong. Make me believe it.”

“You already know it. Why do I have to tell you?”

She smiled. “You once wreaked havoc all over Equestria. You turned innocent woodland creatures into terrifying beasts. I know you can recognize when I do something wrong.”

Discord seemed to wrestle with himself, but at last said, “I- yes."

She grew impatient. "Come _on_ , Discord. Tell me off!"

"Fluttershy, you were a bitch.”

Immediately Fluttershy’s lips began trembling. She brought her hand to her face, and Discord waved his arms in a negating gesture. “No- sorry- see- I’m no good at this!”

“You didn’t have to use _that_ word,” she squeaked.

“I’m sorry!” He lay his hand on her arm. “I know. You shouldn’t have thrown the bowl at me. I would never do something like that to you, and it hurt that you did it to me.”

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Do you feel better?”

“No.”

She held back a sigh. “Can we just agree that I make mistakes?”

Discord really seemed to be fighting himself this time, but he quashed whatever was warring within him. “Yes.”

“Good. Then, that’s… good.” She smiled. “This is progress, isn’t it?”

He nodded, his face twisted with uncertainty.

“-- seemed to be in some sort of clam trap,” Tree Hugger’s voice floated to them on the breeze.

“A clam trap? A _clam trap?!_ ” Bon Bon cried.

“Well, I don’t know!” Tree Hugger said, trudging around the boulder. “Fluttershy, Discord, hey, man. You know what this thing is?” She held up something.

Fluttershy winced, certain it would be the crab that had been Blonde Buckaroo, but to her relief it was only a shiny red clam-shell that looked a little like a heart. Neither Discord nor Futtershy had any clue what it was, and Tree Hugger finally returned it to its pool.

When the girls made their way back to the others, Fluttershy followed and Bon Bon whispered to her, “Sorry. But there’s only so much space on this island.”

Fluttershy’s anger had already washed away and she merely smiled. She was only tired now. The storm was still breaking and stars began to twinkle out from between the clouds. She could have fallen asleep there, if she could find a comfortable enough place, but one of the party members wasn’t doing so well.

Lyra was pacing the shore and Bon Bon joined her side when Lyra began to hyperventilate. “No one’s coming for us! _No one’s coming for us!”_

“Lyra!” Bon Bon cried, shaking her. “Pull yourself together!”

Discord was the last to re-join them, looking across the darkening sea and sky. “Any ideas?” Fluttershy asked him.

He shook his head. “I’d make a boat, but we’d better not risk it. Who knows where we’ll end up.”

“We can’t stay out here _all night!”_ Lyra shrieked. Bon Bon pulled her away from the others to try and placate her.

Fluttershy pulled on her hoodie which was somewhat dry now and hugged herself. “She’s right, though. It’s getting kind of cold. Isn’t there a way off of this?”

“We need a seahorse,” Tree Hugger said, oozing up to Fluttershy and hugging her around the waist. “You know. To ride away.”

Fluttershy, Bon Bon, and Lyra looked at each other, pained, but a lightbulb appeared over Discord’s head. He snapped his fingers, and a small seahorse appeared in a large bubble of water. Its tiny eyes stared to either side as it swam in every direction, attempting to escape. Discord snapped his fingers again and was suddenly two inches tall, mounted on the seahorse.

“Waaah!” Fluttershy reeled away from him, Tree Hugger stumbling with her. “The dr- the dra… the other form, please, other one!”

With a quick burst of light, he turned into his draconequus form and held the seahorse around the neck tightly. “Better?”

Fluttershy looked at him through her splayed fingers. “Your human form, that small, it’s just so… creepy.”

Lyra was interested in joining him, but Bon Bon was repelled. “Please don’t make me small," she begged. "I don’t want to be crushed by a seagull or eaten by a fish, torn apart by a crab or stepped on by a duck...”

Bon Bon continued her grisly list as Fluttershy extricated herself from Tree Hugger’s embrace, though she didn’t mind the warmth, and sat on her knees. She brushed her hair back behind her ears. “She has a point,” she whispered to Discord. “Is your magic any better?”

Discord made a face at her. “Seahorse number two, coming up.” He snapped his tiny claws and his smug expression was replaced by a high-pitched scream as a lobster appeared, its giant red-brown claws cutting the water bubble apart. After a few more snaps of his own claw, Discord was human again, on his hands and knees and normal-sized, spitting out water onto the rocks.

Fluttershy rushed to throw the seahorse back into the ocean. Tree Hugger lifted the lobster by its tail and held it precariously close to her face, making claw motions with her free hand and humming.

“Are you all right?” Fluttershy asked Discord, very out of breath.

His collared shirt had been ripped to shreds during his desperate transformation. He coughed up more water before lying on his side. “Yes.”

“Well, this isn’t going to work,” Lyra said, looking worriedly at Bon Bon’s stricken face.

“I’ll just transport each of you as best I can, one by one,” Discord coughed. He stood up and peeled the remnants of his shirt off. Fluttershy glanced away, her cheeks warm, when she saw his wet body gleaming in the red-pink sunset.

“Who’s first?” He looked expectantly around.

Bon Bon pointed to the skipper and first mate, still resting next to each other on the shore. “Take them.”

Discord saluted them all, kneeled by the captain, and with a snap of his fingers they were gone.

The girls all paced as they waited, save Tree Hugger who was patting herself down, trying to find her joint case. Fluttershy made a mental note to replace it once they were all safely back in town.

In a bright flash Discord returned, looking the worse for wear. He took the skipper next, then reappeared and nodded to Bon Bon, holding out his hand. But Bon Bon smoothed Lyra’s hair from her face and kissed her cheek. “Go on. And make sure she’s _safe_ , Discord. I want her off this island before I am.”

Discord promised her he would do as she said, and when he and Lyra touched they disappeared. He did the same with Bon Bon, and then only Tree Hugger and Fluttershy were left.

“I’ll take Tree Hugger, if you don’t mind. I’m afraid she’ll wander into the sea if we leave her alone.”

Fluttershy stifled a guilty laugh and nodded.

Discord was gone the longest this time, but she tried to stay calm. Her thin hoodie and beach shorts were not nearly enough to keep her warm on the secluded pile of rocks. The darkness and the breeze made her a little nervous, and she tried to think of happy memories as she waited.

When Discord did at last re-appear, his hair was sticking up wildly and his face was flushed with sweat. “That friend of yours…!”

“What’s the matter? What’s wrong?” she asked worried something terrible had befallen Tree Hugger.

“I was aiming for the beach, but we ended up in some heroin den,” he said in disgust. “I wanted to snap us out of there immediately, but she wanted to _stay_. I had to drag her out and throw her in a cab!”

Fluttershy sat on a rock, relieved. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

“Who knows where she is now.”

“She’ll be all right. She always is.”

Discord took her hand, keeping his gaze down. “Lyra made it to the beach, but the others… in town was as good as I could do.” After one long moment of bated breath he snapped them off the island.

It took Fluttershy a minute to realize where she was. It was cold and empty, with bright, harsh fluorescent lights above. She rubbed her eyes and made to move for Discord, but something cold and metallic stopped her. She looked up at Discord, horrified, and saw him looking at her, equally horrified.

The door of the jail room opened and the warden walked in, startled. “Caught another one, I see. Good work, Hughes.”

Discord just stared at his hands, appalled at what he’d done while Fluttershy gripped the bars tightly and tried not to cry. “Ah... yes, sir,” he said. “Another day of duty. What can I say?”

The warden smiled. “You may be looking at a promotion, Hughes. I wasn’t even aware you were on shift tonight.”

“Just picking up some extra hours,” Discord said, clearing his throat.

The warden stopped smiling. “Hughes. Your shirt. What the hell are you wearing?”

Discord glanced at his half-naked form. “I… caught this one while off-duty, sir. But I’m on... on-duty now. For the extra hours. As I said.”

The warden did not seem pleased, but he picked up an empty coffee pot and said, “Take a shirt from my office when you get a chance, then. Make it quick.”

As soon as he was gone, Discord rushed to Fluttershy’s cell. It was the only cell in the room, and quite large, but luckily Fluttershy was the only one in it so far. “I’m sorry!” he whispered, grabbing the bars above her hands. “I keep trying for the beach-“

Fluttershy tried to hold it in, but she let out a whimper. “It’s all right. I know you would never intentionally put me in here, no matter h-how angry you were.”

Discord covered her hands with his, around the bars. “I’m not angry at you. I-“

The door opened again, and two uniformed officers entered the room. Discord let go of Fluttershy as if she were a hot stove. “Officers,” he nodded.

“Ah, Hughes. Didn’t know you’d be here,” the skinny officer said pleasantly. “I like your work ethic.”

“Hauling ‘em in left and right,” the short officer said.

Fluttershy covered her face with her hands and turned to face the wall, sobbing silently and shifting her feet; they were freezing on the cement floor. 

“I remember that one,” the skinny officer continued. “I was looking everywhere for the girl with the long pink hair.”

“She was tricky,” Discord said gruffly. The officers laughed.

“Book her in, then let’s go,” the short officer said. He and the other officer put some files in a file cabinet and held the door open for Discord. “The storms bring out all the crazies. At least three accidents we need to get to.”

“Just a minute,” Discord told them coolly. “The booking.”

“And put on some clothes,” the skinny officer added. “It isn’t worth trying to impress those kinds of girls.”

The officers laughed again and left them alone.Discord immediately walked to the cell and closed his hands around Fluttershy’s again, which were still around the bars. “I am so sorry!”

She tried to keep from shaking. “It’s okay. But can you please get me out of here?”

His face fell, and her heart sank. “I can’t right now. It’s not that easy. They’ve seen you, and they’ll never let me go if you just disappear. We can’t be on the run.”

Fluttershy tilted her head forward so her hair covered her face like a curtain. “Why did you become a cop?”

“I needed something to do.”

“You already had two jobs.”

“I needed another one!”

She let out a faint and pitiful wail and leaned her head on the bars. “I need to get out of here, Discord. I can’t live in prison, I’ll- I’ll be eaten alive! Or worse!”

“I know,” he said, gripping her hands more tightly. The worry in his voice did nothing to ease her anxiety.

“I can’t defend myself!” She was becoming shrill.

“I know, I know. I’ll help you, I promise.”

“I don’t have any drugs or joints or bongs, I swear! They can’t arrest me for possession! I can’t be in a cell with some big brute named Helen the Harvester, I _can’t!_ ”

“Fluttershy, calm down. I promised you, all right?”

She settled her panicked breathing, and when she was calm enough asked, “How did we end up like this?”

Discord brushed her hair from her eyes. “Things happen. Accidents happen and decisions are made. It’s not unique to the two of us.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Oh, _Angel…”_

“He’ll be fine. I’ll make sure he’s fine.”

“But you hate him,” she said, beginning to cry.

“I don’t hate...” He sighed. “Fluttershy, I don’t hate him. I don’t. Do you hear me?”

She nodded, her head rubbing the bars, but continued to cry. “How can I let him see me this way? I’ll never forgive myself!” Though her voice rose, it was still quiet.

As her crying gave way to sobs, Discord covered her other hand again. “He won’t see you this way. Not ever.”

“I don’t want visitation hours! I don’t want him to know!”

He kissed the top of her head. “He won’t. You won’t be in here by sunrise. Do you believe me?”

She did her best to stop her tears and nodded. His grip on her hands relaxed; she hadn’t realized how hard they’d both been holding on.

Discord brightened. “Here’s something I can say to you: you weren’t very responsible.” She smiled, and he smiled when he saw it. “There, you see? I know you’re not perfect.”

“That’s right.”

“I mean, you’re in jail, and I’m not.”

Her smile thinned. “Yes, well, that’s not entirely _my_ fault.”

“Er, no. But you said I never noticed when you did something wrong. I’m noticing it now.”

Suddenly she could hardly bear the warmth of his hands on hers. “I know, but it’s... it’s not a switch you can turn on or off. You have to change the way you see me. You have to _see_ _me_ , Discord. I know it’s a lot to ask, but-”

“It’s not. It’s not a lot to ask.”

Fluttershy peered up at him, not quite sure whether to believe him or not, but he looked sincere. “Maybe not. But I don’t know how long it will take for me to believe you.”

“You can believe me right now. I can tell you off whenever you want me to.”

She let her head drop forward, defeated. “It’s something you have to _believe_ , Discord, not just say for my sake.” Discord was quiet then, and Fluttershy thought that at last, maybe, he understood what she was telling him. Either that or he was more confused than ever. She let go of the bars and backed away. “I’ll be okay for right now.”

“I won’t leave until I get you out of here,” Discord said. He left the room after giving her an encouraging smile, and she was alone. After turning in a circle, she curled up in the far corner of the cell. There was a thin rough pallet on the floor, but she eyed it as something that would encourage her defeat and kept away.

_I hope he_ can _get me out. I didn’t do anything! Well… I did. Oh, no!_ She covered her eyes, afraid she would cry again. _This is what comes of criminal behavior!_

Over the next few hours Fluttershy stayed tucked in a ball, all manner of scenarios playing through her fevered mind. _How many years will they give me? Who will take care of Angel?_ She wiped her eyes. _I don’t even have any pants!_

Her life, or what she would miss of it, flashed before her eyes. Discord hadn’t been able to save Astra Azul. And, yes, Fluttershy hadn’t been in trouble with the law before, so a life sentence seemed a bit extreme. But who knew? Puerto Caballo wasn’t part of Equestria; its laws were foreign. What would she do, really, if she had to spend more than a night in here? What if it was a month? A year? What would her _parents_ say? What would her brother, the person whom she tried so hard to get on the right track, do? She would never be able to show her face in Equestria again. She could clearly see Zephyr Breeze, eyes filled with sorrow and shame, slowly shaking his head as she was forced to walk through Cloudsdale chained and in stripes in a long line with all the other felons.

A sound from the next room over diverted her desperate thoughts, and she strained to listen. It sounded like a harmonica playing very melancholy Blues. She listened for a few minutes before letting out one quiet sob, then lay down on the pallet and covered her head with her arms.

* **

Fluttershy was unaware of how much time had passed. She hadn’t even believed she could fall asleep in such a nightmarish place, but she must have, for a loud rapping on her cell bars woke her up. She cringed when the sound came again and pressed herself further into the corner of the cell. She wasn’t sure who she thought would be there, and she was about to let out, though against her will, an ungodly squeak of terror when she realized it was Discord, now wearing an oversized white T-shirt.

“Dis… what is it?” she gasped.

He smiled and held up a keyring. “How does freedom sound?” He jangled the keys.

“Oh,” she cried, and lunged toward him in one giant leap, dropping to her knees when she reached the bars and gripping them. “I can really go, _really?_ ”

“Really.”

“Oh, thank you!” Her grip was so tight around the bars he knuckles were white. “How did you manage it?”

“I drugged the warden.”

“ _What?”_

Discord seemed not to appreciate Fluttershy’s outburst. “I was joking. I do still have some sway with people” he said, not meeting her eyes. “And I’m not really supposed to be here at this hour, if you know what I mean.”

“Discord-”

“I’ve already done the paperwork,” he said, finding the key to unlock her from his keyring. “And I made them promise not to put this on your permanent record. That’s all I can legally divulge.”

“Permanent…” Fluttershy whispered; it was too horrible even to say.

He unlocked and opened the door, stepping aside to let her out. He spread his arm wide to allow her to pass him, but she stopped in front of him and burst into tears.

He hesitantly placed his hands on her shoulders with a startled laugh. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m not,” she said through her tears, and clung to him. She just as soon pulled away, however, and tried to compose herself. When she was sure she could walk out without any further emotional display, she followed him to the main office and then out into the cool air of the early morning.

The town was quiet, but for some distant band playing in a club several blocks away. Fluttershy enjoyed the walk, and Discord’s company, and purposely meandered through the side streets to extend their time alone together for as long as possible.

Discord was quiet as he followed her, though they shared several murmurs of small conversation about the weather and the music. When they neared the main road, however, Fluttershy stopped. Discord stopped beside her and they stood for what seemed quite a long time. Discord finally said, “It’s about two-thirty.”

Fluttershy rubbed her hands together to warm them. “Please change that man back.”

“Man?”

“The one you turned into that frightening crab.”

Discord raised an eyebrow. “You mean the _boy_ who was planning to commit unseemly acts on you while you were too unwell to defend yourself?”

“I know,” she said, glancing down, “but he might drown. You’re not a murderer.”

Discord sighed. “He didn’t drown. He’s fine.”

“Where is he?”

“Where he should be,” he said, looking away.

“Discord…”

“I’m being honest. He’s safe, and so are you.”

She searched his face and thought he meant it. “Thank you. For what you did last night, and this one.”

Discord’s perpetually worried face cleared and turned into something like hope.

_He’s like a puppy sometimes. I swear when he looks at me half the time he’s wagging his tail._ _Maybe Bon Bon and Lyra were right._ She smiled in spite of her annoyance. “I’ve learned my lesson. No more drugs.” _Not here, anyway._

Discord grinned. “Everyone has their vices. It’s none of my business.”

“Oh? What are yours?”

“Uh…”

“Never mind,” she said, turning around to walk backward so she could face him. She linked her hands behind her back. “I don’t need to know.”

“Nothing as thrilling as illicit drug use, I assure you,” he said with a crooked smile.

“I wouldn’t judge you either way,” she told him, blushing.

They walked silently a minute longer until a flashing neon sign of a rearing pony caught her attention. She slowed her pace and Discord followed suit. When he looked at where they were, he tensed and stepped away from her, clearly embarrassed. “I- sorry. I didn’t know we’d end up here, I didn’t- come on, let’s go.”

He tried marching past her, but stopped when she grabbed his arm. He turned to find her looking down, her free hand clenched at her side. When she felt his hand take hers, she drew him into the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, you have some intense, confusing emotions, don't you, Fluttershy? But I know relationships are a lot of work.
> 
>  
> 
> 2019-  
> Sorry I disappeared! What a terrible year I had... but I want to finish this fic soon (within a month or two). Thank you to those of you who stuck with it. Actually, I had the first half of the next chapter written, but I lost it when my hard drive broke last summer. Tch.


	5. Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord and Fluttershy talk a lot. The search for Tree Hugger begins. Fluttershy has her honor defended.

The room was small, but clean, with pink and white walls and deep red sheets on a remarkably soft bed. Discord threw off his shirt as Fluttershy made it out of her hoodie and shorts before Discord put his hands on her waist and lifted her onto the bed. They wasted no time with showers or awkward silence, but curled into each other’s arms. Fluttershy snuggled into him, her coarse, wind-blown hair tickling his face.

His lips brushed her cheek. “So soft,” he murmured against her skin.

“Discord!” Fluttershy giggled, trying to roll away from him, but he rolled with her, nuzzling her shoulder.

“You’re like a cloud.”

“Stop,” she laughed.

He planted small kisses along her neck. “Marshmallow cream?”

Fluttershy, grinning, gripped Discord’s upper arms to hold him away from her before leaning up to him for a deep kiss.

Discord wrestled her hands from him and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, pinning her arms to her sides. As he shifted on top of her, their eyes met; he cupped her face with one hand, his thumb caressing her cheek.

Fluttershy clasped his hand and drew it to her lips, kissing his palm. He leaned his head down, their lips meeting in a long and gentle kiss before she shivered and broke away from his mouth, feeling his fingers slide under the band of her bathing suit and between her legs.

***

It was nearly eleven when they coaxed each other out of bed the next morning and readied themselves for breakfast. Fluttershy tried rather furiously to smooth her hair; Discord didn’t trust his magic yet to help her, nor to change his own clothes. His only attempt turned his ill-fitting t-shirt into a gold-sequined vest trimmed with red crystals, and he gave up. He fussed with the shirt which kept threatening to slide down one shoulder or the other. Fluttershy did not mind looking at his exposed collarbone, jutting sharply to his shoulders.

They made their way out of the hotel, which looked a little more run-down than it seemed the night before. The air was hot and still, almost stifling, and they hurried to the café a few blocks away which faced the central boardwalk.

Fluttershy’s steps were light and relaxed. She felt freer, relieved to have been with Discord again. The release diminished her tension and, she hoped, his. She stole glances at him as they meandered through an alley, unsure of his mood. Once he caught her looking at him and gave her a faint smile before stretching his arms to the sky.

The café had both indoor and outdoor seating, and was abuzz with people eating, drinking, laughing. They weaved their way through the throng and inside, pleased it was air-conditioned. They were guided to one of only two free tables and were about to sit when they caught sight of two familiar faces.

Bon Bon and Lyra, sucking down a shared iced tea through heart-shaped straws, looked just as surprised to see them.

Fluttershy, dumbfounded, whispered to Discord, “Do we have microchips in us or something?”

Discord grandly pulled out Fluttershy’s chair and she sat, not sure whether to greet her friends or pretend she hadn’t seen them. Discord sat opposite her and stared unabashedly at the women.

Bon Bon and Lyra were still looking at them, leaning in to each other to whisper something. Bon Bon broke the silence. “Fluttershy, Discord. Good morning.” She turned to Lyra. “Wait. Is it still morning?”

Lyra nodded and gave Fluttershy a weak wave.

Fluttershy smiled. “Good morning. What are two up to today?”

Lyra relaxed at Fluttershy’s ease. “Volleyball, probably. Are you sure you don’t want to play?”

“Thank you, but not today.” Her stomach gurgled, and she coughed to hide the sound. She and Discord hadn’t gotten much sleep, and she was famished. She picked up a menu from the table and studied it, careful not to look at Bon Bon or Lyra.

“Discord, are you interested in playing?” Lyra asked.

Discord raised his eyebrows. “I don’t even know what volleyball is.”

“It’s not hard to play. Even Tree Hugger said she’d try a game today, and you know how unsteady she is-"

“Oh, sweet Celestia,” Fluttershy said, dropping the menu. “Tree Hugger! I forgot all about her!”

“What happened to her?”

“I don’t know.” Fluttershy looked at Discord. “We’ve got to find her.”

“I’m sure she’s all right,” he said. “I had the cabbie make sure she wasn’t near any more heroin dens-"

“Didn’t you tell the driver to take her to my hotel?”

“I didn’t know the name of it. Fluttershy, she’ll be fine. I have a sense for these things.”

“Sense?”

“I have it for you, and therefore those close to you.”

Fluttershy was momentarily distracted, touched by his words. She shook her head. “I can’t eat, knowing she’s out there all alone somewhere.” She made to stand up, but Discord touched her wrist.

“Eat first. Then we’ll go. Er, you will. I have to work soon.”

“Sure, Fluttershy, Tree Hugger has been out here loads of times,” Bon Bon said. “We’ll help you look for her.”

Grimacing, Fluttershy picked up the menu again, though she wasn’t reading it. A second later, movement caught her eye and she looked up, taking in the scene before her. A group of a dozen young men were striding toward her and Discord. The one leading the pack looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him.

She was about to look at Discord, her eyes alight with questions, when the man hurled a glass of water at their table, which shattered and made Fluttershy stumble from her chair. “I’ve been searching two days for you!”

Discord looked back at the man with vague interest. “What’s this?”

“You know what you did! _You know!_ He’s some kind of crazy-ass magic _freak!”_ he cried to his posse of friends, who looked just as ready to fight as he was. He grabbed Discord’s loose shirt collar and yanked it up. “You’re fucked now, asshole!”

Discord wasn’t small enough to be pulled out of his seat easily. He frowned at the man and realized who he was just as Fluttershy did. It was Blonde Buckaroo from two nights before, his fair hair disheveled and hanging in front his red-rimmed eyes. He pulled the shirt collar higher, but Discord grabbed his shoulder, squeezing until the man grunted and let go.

“You ruined my shirt,” Discord said, appalled, looking down at himself; the shirt barely covered both shoulders now.

Blonde Buckaroo hauled back and slammed Discord’s head onto the table. Discord had the sense to turn his head sideways, saving himself a broken nose.

Discord winced and Fluttershy covered her mouth before placing her hands on his shoulder, but he lurched to his feet, rubbing the side of his face and glaring at the man in front of him. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Blonde Buckaroo punched his face. Discord was turned away by the force, almost thrown from his feet; for someone not nearly the size of Discord, Blonde Buckaroo was strong.

Fluttershy was horrified to see Discord’s nose and mouth covered in blood, but he remained unperturbed. He was slow to turn around again, everyone in the café staring at him and the posse, who wanted to see Discord’s reaction before they all attacked.

“All this over a woman you couldn’t have?” Discord asked incredulously.

“Who cares about that whore!” Blonde Buckaroo spit in Fluttershy’s face before whipping out a knife from the pocket of his cargo pants. “This is payback!”

Discord’s fury seemed only apparent to Fluttershy, who was stunned, wiping her face with her hands. He didn’t move, almost towering over the young man, his eyebrows bunched together as if he were trying see something far away. Blonde Buckaroo held up his knife, though he looked nervous. He made a weak slashing motion at Discord, but both men knew he was bluffing.

Discord’s anger built inside him, a force of nature, chaos overflowing. Dishes and napkins and tablecloths began rising from the tables, and the air around him cracked like bolts of lightning, making his hair stand on end. He was hardly aware of a small pressure encircling his arm, trying to hold him back.

“Discord, don’t,” Fluttershy pleaded quietly. “Let’s just go.”

Discord raised his hand. The man flinched, and Discord snapped his fingers.

Fluttershy blinked rapidly, realizing Blonde Buckaroo had disappeared. The dishes crashed to the floor, breaking the terrible silence of the room. She swallowed hard, both worried for Discord and about what he’d done to Blonde Buckaroo a second time. She looked around herself, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary.

Discord grabbed her wrist, almost painfully, and pulled her alongside him to the café door, through the crowd of confused henchmen. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and let her go, looking down at her, confused.

“Let’s go,” Fluttershy murmured again, rubbing her wrist. Discord snapped his fingers once more, fixing the broken dishes and returning them to their tables. He held the door open for her and they stepped out into the blazing sun.

They walked in silence for a short while before Discord said, “Sorry.”

“I know. It’s all right.”

He ran his hand nervously through his dark hair. “I could have broken his neck.”

Fluttershy hesitated. “Where is he now? A crab again?”

Discord shot her a withering look. “Of course not.”

Fluttershy felt slightly relieved. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” He stormed ahead, his glare almost weighing down the road ahead of him. “Don’t.”

Fluttershy caught up with him silently and slipped her hand in his. He squeezed it, not too hard this time, and they walked to the boardwalk together. She wasn’t sure what to say to him; rarely had he been in such a foul, troubled mood, but he seemed to appreciate her quiet company.

After a long time, Discord slowed his pace. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know. Just cooling off.”

“What about finding Tree Hugger?”

“I want to make sure you’re okay first.”

“I’m always okay,” he said, hitching his shoulders.

“You’re covered in blood,” she said weakly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re not a whore, Fluttershy. I hope you’re not thinking about what that bastard said.”

She was so surprised, she laughed. “I’m not. Why would I be?”

“You’re sensitive, and I-"

“Not so sensitive. Not around you.” _You calling me a bitch notwithstanding._ “It’s nothing. It’s over.” She gave him her warmest smile, and he seemed mollified. She tried to touch his bleeding nose, but he turned away from her. His left cheek was swelling up with a bruise and he began admiring his reflection in the window panes of the shops they passed.

“Please let me see it.”

Discord was turning his head from side to side. “Nonsense. It makes me look badass. I like looking badass.”

Fluttershy sighed. “You look like someone punched you. Doesn’t it hurt?”

He smiled. “I’m keeping it. I’ve never been punched in the face before.”

“If you’d just let me-"

“No,” he said, pushing her hands away from his face. “No one will trifle with me now.”

 _Oh, here we are,_ Fluttershy sighed again. _He must be feeling better._

“’Discord, Defender of Fluttershy’,” he said, fitting his fingers through hers. “It feels good, you know.”

“What?”

“Protecting you.” He touched his bruise. “And now I _look_ it.”

“You do look rather distinctive."

Discord winked at her. “It’s the beard, isn’t it. And I’m not half as distinctive as you.”

“It’s just my long hair,” she said, tugging on it shyly.

“No.”

She brushed her hair back over her shoulders, focusing her gaze on the sidewalk. “Where is he, really?”

“You don’t trust me?”

“I know he’s not a good person, but you can’t torment someone outside the law.”

Discord stopped walking and cried, “Do you have any idea what he was going to _do_ to you?”

“What?”

Discord’s angry face relaxed at her confusion. He let out a short breath and shook his head. “I didn’t hurt him. I just scared  
him. And he doesn’t even care- look what he did to my face, remember?”

“I can’t believe you.”

“He deserved it.”

“Where is he?”

“Someplace cold. He’s not being tortured, I promise.”

“How cold?”

“Snow-cold, but truly, Fluttershy, the scenery is beautiful.”

She raised an eyebrow, but said no more.

Discord looked at her sideways. It was only sort of a lie. If Blonde Buckaroo had ended up an immobile snowman in a snow globe, complete with plastic coal buttons and a little hat, who was Discord to brag? He promised himself the brute would get out someday. Eventually. He promised himself only for her sake.

He wondered at the success of his magic, where Blonde Buckaroo was concerned. His power had been haywire since he and Fluttershy broke up, but somehow when he was angry it worked perfectly fine. He flexed his hand, looking at it with suspicion. He snapped his fingers again, thinking of Tree Hugger this time. Perhaps he’d be able to return her to Fluttershy’s side. He sighed and tried again. No luck.

“I’ve got to go to work,” Discord said. “I’m sorry.”

“Where?”

“Lifeguard at a hotel pool, then the force again.”

“When will you be off?”

“Seven-thirty.”

Fluttershy tried to hide her disappointment. “Would you… would you want to have dinner with me after?”

His eyes kindled. “Of course.”

“It doesn’t have to be anywhere fancy.”

A breeze was picking up, and he brushed strands of hair from her face. “Do you regret last night?”

“What? Why are you asking? Of course not.”

“You seem-”

“It was my idea. I’ve been so tense since we met up again… I thought it would help me relax.” She wrapped her hands around his arm. “I’m happy we got to be together. I’ve missed you.”

“Really?”

“What do you take me for? I-" She stopped suddenly.“I haven’t stopped loving you. Despite our arguments, that hasn’t changed.”

“But…”

“Our disagreements have nothing to do with loving or not loving each other. Unless… _your_ feelings have changed?”

“Never.” He slid his arm from her grasp, preparing to hold her to him, but he lowered his arms and straightened. “You know how I am, Fluttershy. I’m still not human. I’m _trying._ I’ll never stop trying to fight for you, unless you want me to.”

“I know.” Her voice caught in her throat. “It’s…”

Realization dawned on his face. “You still don’t trust me. Look, about that blonde fucker- I mean, that jerk at the café, he’s sort of encased in-"

“No, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know anymore.”

Discord was nonplussed. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Neither do I. If we could just start over somehow, without all this anger…”

“I’m not angry at you. And if I was, if I am in the future, it doesn't last. It never does.”

Fluttershy bit her lip, shaking her head. “I don’t have an answer, either. I don’t know how to say it, but it’s not enough for me.”

“’Not enough for’… sweetheart, if you want it bigger, all you have to do is ask.”

“ _Discord,”_ she gasped.

“Yes, just like that.”

Fluttershy covered her face with her hands. “That is _not_ what I meant.”

“Oh, no?” he asked wickedly, rubbing his chin on the crown of her head.

She stepped out from under him, folding her arms across her chest. “No.”

“Too bad.” His smile faded. “Are we going to see each other again, or what? And I don’t mean at dinner.”

“I don’t know.”

His tired, sad eyes returned. She felt badly, but wasn’t ready to say what he wanted to hear. She argued with herself. _She_ certainly wanted to try again, but the failures of their past still made her wary. She felt she was hurting him as much as he was hurting her. _How to figure this out_ , she thought, agitated. _I can’t take this much longer._

“We’ll sort it out,” she said bravely.

They stood in silence until Discord kissed her forehead. “I’ve got to go.” She watched him walk away, her brow furrowed.

***

Lyra’s eyes were nearly popping from her head. “And you went _back_ to him?”

Fluttershy tried to placate her. “Not back. We’re not back together, we just…”

Bon Bon and Lyra’s eyes brightened. “Ahhh,” Bon Bon said.

They stood in a circle next to a fried clam cart along the beach. Fluttershy had her hood over her head in attempt to shade her face from the sun, and Lyra was fiddling with a leftover roll from lunch, a lone seagull tilting its head at her.

Fluttershy looked down to hide her blush. “Anyway, he’s still living here.”

“What a cad,” Lyra snorted. “Don’t you dare be his booty call, Fluttershy. I won’t allow it.”

“You’re far better than that,” Bon Bon agreed.

Fluttershy was flustered. “I’m not his… it’s not-"

“Oh, never mind. Lyra, it’s her business,” Bon Bon said. “And stop tormenting that poor gull.”

Lyra finally dropped the roll she’d been mashing together. “Sorry, Fluttershy.”

Fluttershy yawned. “Don’t worry about it. I’m worried about Tree Hugger, though. Let’s check the harbor.”

They walked slowly, wilting in the relentless heat. Fluttershy slid her hands into her pockets to keep them from getting burned. She’d have to find a shop that sold sunscreen before too much longer.

“It’s amazing what you’ve done with him, though,” Bon Bon said.

Fluttershy shaded the sun from her eyes. “Discord?”

“He was such a nightmare until you came along.”

“Oh, I don’t know. He did the work.”

“Don’t be modest. He obviously still adores you.”

Fluttershy was remembering her first day with him, when he’d turned her entire house upside-down. It was odd to imagine him doing something like that now. At least to her. “He’s quite soft-hearted, really.”

Lyra and Bon Bon shook their heads, grinning at each other.

“It’s funny how you keep running into him,” Lyra mused. “Do you think he’s pulling strings?”

Fluttershy shook her head. Discord was a lot of things, and was capable of more than a lot of things, but he never lied to her.

“Maybe someone else is.”

Fluttershy halted. “Who would care so much to do something like this?”

“Someone with something to lose, maybe?” She continued down the road, but Lyra hung back.

“I can’t imagine what’s going on, but I hope you and Discord end up happy. I mean, whatever that means for the two of you. I don’t like seeing you so sad.”

“Thank you,” Fluttershy said, giving her a small smile.

“And can I just say, the way he stood up for you in that café today… I’d bet he really loves you.”

“Oh?”

Lyra nodded. “Once, this starfish ended up stuck to my face… well, I’d fallen asleep, you know. This was a few years ago, at Cala de Estrellas de Mar. But Bon Bon just laughed and laughed. I was so mad at her. I mean, it probably looked funny, I admit, but…”

“But you two…” _Love each other, right?_

“Oh, we’re fine now.” Lyra waved her hand, dismissive. “But, honestly, I was worried she just saw me as a lay or something. She didn’t realize how much she offended me. We talked it out.” She gave what Fluttershy thought was an encouraging look, then followed Bon Bon.

Biting her thumbnail, Fluttershy followed. The truth was, Discord _had_ told her he loved her. More than once. But she had realized she never quite believed him; his expectations of her, no matter how subconscious, made her feel more like a porcelain doll on a shelf than a person. Her talk with him the night before had given her some hope, however. She tried to focus on that.

 

The day wore on. Fluttershy and her friends thought they searched everywhere- the harbor, the boardwalk, the esplanade, the food stands, even through the narrow alleyways of souvenir shops near the main road. Tree Hugger was nowhere to be found.

The sun began to set. They returned to the beach, defeated, and Fluttershy grew more worried by the minute. At least Discord would be off work soon.

Just as the thought finished, Discord appeared before them. His eyes were big and nervous.

“Discord!” Bon Bon laughed. “We were just talking about you.”

“Off work already?” Fluttershy asked. She met his gaze for only a moment. Something about the way he was looking at her made her feel shy.

Discord cleared his throat and held out a crumpled paper. “From that blue-haired friend of yours.”

“Astra?”

He shrugged and handed it to her.

_It was nice meeting you, Fluttershy. I guess I’m in the slammer. It’s going to be a while. I heard you crying a few nights ago, so I hope the harmonica music I played for you made you feel better. Let Treesie know her ‘gift’ is under a rock under the double palms by the airport._

_Hugs,_

_Astra_  
  
Bon Bon looked over Fluttershy’s shoulder, reading the letter carefully. “Should she have written that last part?”

“Where _is_ Tree Hugger?” Fluttershy said.

“Hold on,” Discord said, excited. “I think my magic is getting better. I was able to teleport here from the station.”

They waited as Discord snapped his fingers. A mime on a unicycle appeared from the air and immediately crashed into the sand. Discord looked sick. “Wait, wait. Let me try again.”

Three angry ostriches appeared.

“One more, one more,” Discord cried, dodging the ostriches, which bit at his arms.

With his next snap, there was a cacophonous crash. Everyone covered their ears. Fluttershy’s eyes were shut, unsure what awaited them next, but when she peeked through her lashes she saw Tree Hugger.

She stood before them, doubled over, holding her belly and scowling. Fluttershy couldn’t tell if she were sick or angry. Tree Hugger reached out blindly for someone, and Fluttershy took her arm, holding her steady. Her friend’s body was repeatedly racked with tremors.

“Treesie, we were so worried.”

“What the hell happened to me?” Tree Hugger wheezed. “What am I doing here?”

“Discord sent you... where _were_ you?”

“Some punks robbed me! Cash, pipes, papers, bongs- everything! Even the little bottle of Everclear I keep down my bra!”

Fluttershy helped her friend sit on the sand, but Tree Hugger tugged her arm away, making Fluttershy stumble. “Let go of me.” She held her head in her hands, knees up, legs splayed.

“How did you find us here?” Lyra asked. “We’ve been searching for you for hours.”

“How should I know? I was stumbling around a carnival, and then I was here on the beach.”

Everyone but Tree Hugger looked at Discord, whose pleased, hopeful face became sheepish. "So it takes me a while." He cleared his throat and kneeled to help the mime to his feet. “I’ll send them back,” he told Fluttershy. When she blinked, he, the mime, and the ostriches were gone.

She turned her attention back to Tree Hugger. “Discord brought you here. He said he’d try to help you.”

“Oh, not him,” Tree Hugger moaned, her eyes squeezed shut. “He was such an asshole to me at that gala.”

“That was years ago. You know he’s sorry.”

“Well, so what?” She sat cross-legged now, and hugged herself. “I feel terrible.”

“You should go sleep at the hotel. You’ll feel better after.”

Tree Hugger shook her head. “Why am I even in this stupid sandpit of hell?”

Fluttershy sat beside her. “You invited me to come with you.”

She looked at Fluttershy with one eye. “I did?”

“I was feeling down, so we came here to get my mind off things.”

“How can I relax without my _stuff_?”

“I don’t know,” Fluttershy said. “You could try getting a massage at-"

“Don’t want no massage,” she snapped, her eyes welling with tears. “Fluttershy, is this the end?”

“ _No_. You’re just withdrawing from... everything.”

“I’m too young to die.”

“You’re not dying.” Fluttershy held her friend’s hand. “Let me help you to the ho-"

“ _Nooo,”_ Tree Hugger wailed, pulling away. “You’re trying to murder me!”

 _“Treesie,_ I am _not_ trying to…” Fluttershy looked up when a shadow appeared over her. It was Discord, just returned from taking his victims to where they belonged, and looking as helpless as she did. “Can you help her? I don’t want to feed her addiction, but she’s frightening me.”

Discord straightened his sagging shirt and sniffed. “I brought her here, didn’t I? The unicycle was a mistake, I know, but I made that giant bag of weed appear the other day, didn’t I? I’m getting the hang of it now.”

“I remember, but those girls aren’t in jail, are they? Did they really have that weed, or did you give it to them?”

Discord avoided her eyes and snapped his fingers. Two leghorn chickens appeared in the sand, knocking their heads together while trying to run away.

Fluttershy covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at the birds. “ _Elizabeak?_ ”

Discord looked between the chickens and Fluttershy. “She’s not, is she?”

Elizabeak flapped her wings, trying to fly into Fluttershy’s arms.

Discord was trying to find a suitable explanation when Tree Hugger sprang to her feet and grabbed the front of his shirt with two fists. “ _Where’s the weed, man!_ ” Her voice was low and loud and guttural, like that of a monster. He pried her hands from him and stumbled back, catching his breath. His shirt now slid down both shoulders and he tore it off, throwing it in the sand.

“I’m trying!”

Tree Hugger let out something like an enraged scream. Discord took a few steps backward in case she went after him. “Hold on!” He snapped his fingers again.

The chickens disappeared, replaced by a goat. He tried again. The goat became a parakeet. He tried again. Tree Hugger was creeping toward him, her red eyes crazed. A taco truck appeared. Discord let out a long breath; the truck blocked Tree Hugger from him, at least for a few more seconds.

Fluttershy saved him. She wrapped her arms around Tree Hugger’s waist and held her still. “Tree Hugger, stop. He’s trying to help.”

“Let me go, Fluttershy!”

“If you didn’t smoke and drink all the time, you wouldn’t be in this situation.”

Tree Hugger looked back at her. “How can you be so cruel?” Tears smarted in her eyes again. “Can’t you give me a drink, at least? I’ve got the shakes.”

Fluttershy loosened her grip. “I’ll try. I’ll see what I can do.”

Tree Hugger sank to her knees. Elizabeak looked at her, and she looked at Elizabeak, who clucked. “It’s a cruel world, chicken. You’re better off as you are, you know.”

A man leaned out of the taco cart, furious. “What the hell did you do? What am I doing here? Send me back this instant! I had a line of customers two blocks long!”

Discord apologized. “I don’t know if I can.”

Fluttershy hopped to her feet. “Can we get a cocktail or something first, please? That is, if you sell alcohol?”

“Margaritas. No stupid flavors.”

“It’s fine. And water, too.”

“Bottled only. Fifteen bits.”

“ _Fifteen...”_ She shook her head. “All right.” She fished for the crumpled cash in the zippered pocket of her hoodie and handed it to him. “Thank you.”

The man worked on the drink, cursing loudly as he clanked around the kitchen.

Fluttershy and Discord looked at each other. They were both exhausted. Fluttershy felt a tiny tugging, low in her belly, noticing the sunset glowing on Discord’s bare skin again. There was something about the pink and purple light that made him look ethereal, and it hit the angles of his bones and muscles in just the right way to make her own body flutter. She was daydreaming now, remembering his touch only hours before. How she’d missed him lying with her! How she missed feeling his hot skin on hers, missed his scent, missed his tireless energy. She started when Lyra touched her shoulder.

“Fluttershy? You okay?”

“Yes, sorry.” She turned her back to Discord.

“I was saying, Bon Bon and I could take Tree Hugger to your hotel. We don’t mind.” She gave a significant look in Discord’s direction.

Fluttershy looked at Tree Hugger, who was now sprawled on the sand on her back, panting. “Let her have her drink first. And some water. I don’t think you can carry her that far.”

“Go,” Lyra whispered. “We’ll take care of her.”

Fluttershy turned back to Discord, who held his hand out to her. She took it, feeling shy again, but their amorous looks were interrupted by the bellowing taco cart man.

“Here’s your damn drink! Now take me back, you motherfu-“

“ _So_ sorry,” Discord said, grabbing the drink and holding it out for Lyra. He snapped his fingers and the cart was gone. Fluttershy looked at him quizzically.

“Is he-“

“ _Faith_ , Fluttershy. I’m a new man.” He hooked her arm in his and they set off down the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the next chapter. A bit rough, but it's all I could do right now. There will be one more. It is partly written, so I hope in maybe a week-ish I’ll have it done (but you know me).
> 
> No one calls Fluttershy a whore and gets away with it.
> 
> RIP Discord’s shirt.
> 
> I really miss Elizabeak and wish she’d show up again in the show.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last April, but it has just been a collection of scenes sitting around and gathering dust. I do have a definitive ending in mind. Actually, the final chapter is already written. But I don't necessarily know all the details of what will happen between now and the ending, so I apologize if things are a little slow or confusing. You will find out the specifics of Fluttershy and Discord's problems. I've really enjoyed writing this, anyway.


End file.
